


It's In Your Eyes

by irishvelvet



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe - High School, American setting, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishvelvet/pseuds/irishvelvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis isn't mean, he's just not worried about anyone but himself. Once Harry shows up though, he makes sure that the other boy is welcomed. Harry's the new kid in school and despite the fact that he looks like he'd be a ladies' man, he's constantly teased because of his curly hair and how tall he is. He meets Louis in one of his classes and is infatuated immediately.</p><p>The title is a line from the song Broken by Secondhand Serenade</p><p>This is a work of fiction, any resemblance to real life people and places are purely coincidental or are used creatively. Not real, didn't happen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetdisaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetdisaster/gifts).



> Hi! This is my first fanfic ever. I appreciate any comment, compliment or constructive criticism you may give.
> 
> Thanks to sweetdisaster for the prompt. I hope I did it justice. You asked for fluff and I really hope I complied.
> 
> Thanks to Jacky for editing my work, I promise to be more consistent with my tenses. Thank you for your comments and feedback, I hope I didn’t scare you off. Thank you for being lovely and easy to talk to. 
> 
> Thanks to Gela who has been my cheerleader/critic this whole time. Sorry if it’s stressing to deal with me at times. I love you, and you know, I’ll write some more. I promise to write something relevant to the genre you like next time.
> 
> To anyone who’s ever given this a chance, thank you!
> 
> Please drop by my [tumblr](http://irretrishtible.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/irretrishtible) to say hi!
> 
> PS: [post](http://irretrishtible.tumblr.com/post/144085425626/its-in-your-eyes-irretrishtible-one-direction)

** 11 January 2016 **

“Good morning, everyone! It’s a lovely sunny day at Bellflower High, the holidays are over, it’s time to hand in those reports Mr. Pecheur assigned over the break.” A chipper voice boomed from the sound system. Harry wondered how anyone can be so happy and energetic in the morning.

Harry was sitting in the waiting room of the vice principal’s office. The walls surrounding him were painted in different shades of grey, which gave it a cool feel.

“This is Zayn, your resident DJ bringing you all the news this fine morning.” The voice said. The secretary was giving him a sympathetic look, but Harry’s used to it.

“Before that, let me call the attention of Louis Tomlinson, you’re needed at the vice principal’s office.”

This is the eighth time his family has moved during his time in high school making him the new kid once again.  Add that to the fact that he’s gay and has to come out every time he makes new friends. He tried his best to smile back at the secretary while fiddling with his bag, making sure he hasn’t forgotten the first day of class essentials including pen and paper.

“Now I can hear all the ‘oooohs’ you guys are giving Tommo 17.” Zayn pauses and adds “Rest assured your favorite midfielder is not in trouble, it’s the beginning of the semester, clean slate!”

A bell chimed, but not the irritating kind that signals the start and end of every period. It’s a lovely sound, which apparently indicates that an angel is coming because when Harry looked up to the door, he saw one. There, in front of him, was a boy in a striped shirt and had dark hair falling to his face as he was making his way towards the secretary. He was probably the most gorgeous person Harry had ever seen. He had a chiseled face, gorgeous cheekbones and permanently-arched brows which gave out a sassy vibe. The boy smiled at him, making Harry blush.  He placed his right hand over the counter and winked at the secretary.

“Hey Mrs. Malone!” He greeted in a velvety, high pitched voice.. “Why am I in this office first thing in the morning?” He was trying to sound tough but seemed to have failed due to the smile the secretary was giving him, so he just laughed.. Harry wants to hear that laugh again.

“Yes, Mr. Tomlinson. Are you in shape for next week’s game?” Oh, his name is Louis Tomlinson. Harry was sort of glad he didn’t have to ask. Zayn’s voice was still in the background, but Harry couldn’t make out the words because he’s more interested in what Louis Tomlinson had to say.

“Always am! Been training during the holidays!” Louis Tomlinson confidently answered. Mrs. Malone raised an eyebrow and Louis nervously laughed. “Okay, I’ve been eating leftover ham since Christmas.” Louis got his head closer to the secretary “and my only exercise is swimming with the twins.” he added.

Mrs. Malone just smiled and motioned for Harry to stand up “Harry Styles.” Harry picked up his backpack, stood up and walked to the counter next to Louis Tomlinson. He nervously shook his hair forward then combed his hand through it and pushed it to the right. “Here’s your schedule.” Mrs. Malone handed him a piece of paper with a table indicating what subject he would take for each period. “Here’s the map of the campus.” The map was printed in a pink sheet of paper, which Harry thought was very conspicuous and if he brought it out, it’d be obvious he’s a new kid. “Your locker number is 719.”

“Hey that’s next to mine!” The boy beside him spoke again. “Hi, I’m Louis!” Louis offered his hand out for Harry to shake.

Harry took the hand and gripped it firmly. “Harry” he said and tried his best not to smile so wide. He was holding Louis Tomlinson’s hand, but yes, he could play it cool.

“Great,you’ve met each other,” Mrs. Malone said, “this is the reason I called you in Louis.” She smiled at him. “You need to show Harry around and be a good influence on him.”

Louis gave Harry a questioning look. “What did you do, bro?” Bro, pshh, no way, Harry didn’t want to be his ‘bro’.

“My mistake,” The secretary said. “I need Harry to be a good influence on you!” she corrected herself.

“What did you do, bro?” Harry tried to imitate Louis and the smaller boy laughed. Harry is maybe a few inches taller than Louis and from this angle he could see the other boy’s turquoise eyes light up when he laughs. Harry did that, but why is Harry still thinking this way? So he made Louis laugh, not like they’re going to get married or anything.

“Maybe you two should get going. You both have the same homeroom with Mr. Corden.” Mrs. Malone shooed them away.

Louis opened the door so they can get going, and the bell chimed again. “You’re gonna love James, that’s Mr. Corden. He’s like the best teacher in this school. He teaches History. I’ve always hated History but he makes it very interesting.” Louis said this in one breath. “I can’t wait for you to meet the team! And Niall. Niall is going to love you, maybe not as much as he loves me but Niall loves everyone.”

Harry couldn’t help but smile. It’s barely eight in the morning but the day was already going so well. Maybe moving to Bellflower isn’t that bad, especially since he met Louis who seemed excited to show him around and actually introduce him to some of his friends.

“Thank you.” Harry said tentatively. “Thank you for agreeing to show me around.”

“No problem at all!” Louis said. They paused outside the door of a classroom. “Are you ready?” Louis asks nodding his head towards the door. “Don’t be nervous, yeah. You already have a friend.”

Harry grinned and swept his hair forward just to brush it back in the same place. He opened the door and they both stepped inside just as the deafening school bell rings.

It was the first day of the semester so the students didn’t have their usual desks yet, but since Harry and Louis had just gotten there, there were only two vacant seats left. One of the seats was at the front corner and the other was two rows down, third chair from the windows. Louis gave Harry a pat on the back and made his way to the corner chair giving a blonde guy a fist bump on his way. Harry sat beside the same blonde guy who looked like he was about to burst from all the contained energy he seemed to possess smiling at him.

“Well, hello, everyone!” The pudgy man in front of the class began. “I see we have some new faces here.” At this point, Harry’s seatmate tapped his shoulders and pointed at him, still with that unwavering smile. Harry gave him a puzzled look but still smiled back. “Inside this classroom, you could call me James. When we’re outside though, you call me Mr. Corden.” And in a faux-whisper he added conspiratorially “because my colleagues would think I’m giving you an easy time.”

James exuded a certain level of friendliness, enough for you to trust him but also keep his authority.Harry thought that Louis may have been right about him.. Harry’s never been so at ease during his first days at a new school before. Instead of just asking Harry to introduce himself, James thought it best to get a round going. Basically, each student would have to stand up, say their names, what they want to be and a motto or mantra they believe in.

The rounds started with Louis. Louis got up and fixed his fringe. “Hey, everyone” he said raising his eyebrows. “I’m Louis Tomlinson, I want to do drama or be a professional soccer player.” Harry listened attentively, drama and soccer?

“How very Troy Bolton of you!” a guy from the back of the class called out.

“Thank you for your input, Mr. Grimshaw.” James said and motioned for him to stay silent and wait for his turn. James was the only teacher Harry saw to be both loved and respected by his students.

“And because of that” Louis continued “my mantra is; there’s not a star in heaven that I can’t reach!” He beamed and sat back down. Harry can’t help the laughter that escaped from his mouth, his classmates must feel the same because Louis stood back up again and gave a bow to their applause. They all quieted down and the rounds continued.

The girl next to Louis stood up and pulled on her dress. “Hey guys, my name is Taylor. I want to be a music editor. I believe that it’s fine to dance on your own.” James gave her a broad grin and she sat back down.

Before he knew it, Harry’s seatmate was fixing himself, getting ready for his spiel. The blonde cherub had so much energy that when he stood up he kind of lifted himself off to a jump. “Niall Horan, that’s me!” Everyone around him gave a soft laugh, suggesting that everyone just had a soft spot for Niall. Harry doesn’t even know this person, but he felt like he’d be one of those who loved him. “I want to be a sound engineer, or maybe a rockstar, whatever’s in the cards.” He shrugged his shoulders while still flashing his teeth. “and I guess that’s also what I believe in, make the best of the cards we’re dealt.” He winked at no one in particular and arranged himself back in his seat.

James smiled at Harry while the students in the room looked at him expectantly. Harry stood up and tried to keep his curly locks away from his face. “Hi, I’m new.” He started and shook his head. “I mean, my name is Harry, and I’m a transfer student.” No one interrupted him, thank god. In his peripheral vision he could see Louis smiling at him. “I want to be a teacher.”

James’ face lit up at his comment and his eyebrows arched,, he asks “what subject would you like to teach?”

“Either Physics, Geometry, or Math” Harry answered honestly. “I love those subjects.”

“You love math?” Niall asked him, unable to control himself. “and here I thought we could’ve been friends, or maybe more.” Everyone else laughed at his comment. Harry was used to that type of reaction, he knew most people loathe math, he was one of the exceptions because he had an affinity for it.

“That’s lovely, Harry! I hope you find a way to make the subject easy and fun for your future students.” James told him. “Your motto?”

“Oh, it’s not really a motto, or a mantra. It’s just the phrase it is what it is.” Harry said.

...oOo...

            As it turns out, all four periods Harry had in the morning were with Niall. They sat next to each other in all the subjects, Homeroom-History, AP Math, Music, and Gym. Okay, so they did not sit together in Gym class because Coach Dalton wanted to do a physical test to gauge their strengths and they had to run laps around the track and it was tiring. He saw Louis every interval when they had to leave and retrieve stuff from their lockers

            It’s a good thing Gym came right before lunch because Harry was famished. He and Niall headed straight to the cafeteria after they’d showered and changed. They met Louis on the way and they all opted to sit on the tables outside the cafeteria near the sports field.

Niall sat across Louis who was beside Harry. Harry began unwrapping his turkey sandwich as Louis looked at him and asked “How’s your day so far?”

“It’s going great, babe.” Niall answered him. “All my classes so far are with Harry, but we have Dalton for Gym and you know he’s the absolute worst.”

“I was actually asking Harry, dear.” Louis rolled his eyes at Niall. “Plus, you hate all Gym teachers just because you hate doing any physical activity.”

“Not when it’s with you.” Niall winked at Louis, who smiled but Harry caught him trying to get a glimpse of his reaction. Harry was amused at the kind of rapport Niall and Louis had.

“Stop flirting with everyone, Niall.” Louis said before taking a bite out of his slice of pepperoni pizza. “So, you doing okay?” That time Niall did not answer and Harry took it as his queue to answer.

“Yup,” Harry can’t help but notice how Louis’ cheekbones casts a shadow in his own face because of how the sun hits it just right, all fine edges. “Thanks for being so accommodating. This is like, the ninth high school I’ve been to because my family keeps moving but you’re the first person who actually took me under their wing.”

“Ninth school?” A tall and lean guy with dark hair and brown eyes from behind Niall asked. The guy was carrying a tray of food and he carefully placed it on their table sitting beside Niall. “Hi, I’m Liam!” He extended his arm and shook Harry’s hand. “You must be Harry.”

“Yup, word gets around, huh?” Harry asked him as he tapped his foot on the dewy grass.

“No, well, yeah, but Tommo told me a curly kid would be joining us for lunch.” Liam sat down and took a sip of water from his bottle.

“Curly, huh.” Harry raised his eyebrow at Louis.

Louis looked down and rummaged through his bag as he said “What? You do have curly hair you know.”

“That’s true.” Harry conceded.

“Can I touch it?” Niall asked. This is the first time Harry was asked this question, but coming from Niall, it does not seem weird at all, mostly endearing.

“Sure?” Harry answered with hesitation. Liam and Louis only snickered but were also curious to see what would unfold in front of them to stop it.

Niall wiped his hand on a tissue paper and balled it up throwing it back on his tray. He got up and walked around their table as he clasped his hands together turning those palms out to stretch as if preparing for a competition. Harry was getting a little nervous. Niall stood behind him. Louis must have sensed his little bout of fear and squeezed his shoulders, which actually did nothing to help. Liam offered him a reassuring smile. “Okay, I’m going to touch it now.” Niall announced. He laced his fingers through the hair near his scalp and ran them through to the ends. “So soft and curly!!” Niall declares as Harry’s springy ringlets bounce back to its original form.

Harry laughed and waited for Niall to get back to his seat before speaking again. “That’s me. My hair’s curly and I’m not straight.”

Harry just came out to them. It’s usually at this point that the kids from his past high school would start avoiding him or treating him differently.

“Yes!” Niall exclaimed and he threw his fist in the air. “I have a chance.”

“That’s cool, man.” Liam said and Harry was baffled by the sincerity in his eyes. “Thanks for trusting us enough to tell us.”

“Thank you.” Harry means it, but he’s actually more interested in one person’s reaction in particular. He looked to his right and saw Louis reading a section of a book with a lot of shapes and graphs, must be geometry. Louis looked focused.

“Hey, Lou.” Liam called his attention. “Did you hear what Harry said?” Louis looked up from his book and exhaled.

“Yes, Liam, I heard Harry.” He gives Harry a smile. “I just don’t think it should be a big deal, you know?” He again squeezed Harry’s bicep and this time it’s comforting. “I mean, it’s like you saying you like girls and Niall saying he likes, well,” Louis paused and creases between his eyebrows form “whatever he likes.”

“Girls.” Niall said. “Except for you, Tommo, I’d totally change if you’d decide to go for guys.” Niall playfully raised his eyebrows and gave Louis another wink.

“Thanks, Louis.” Harry hoped his tone conveyed how grateful he was.

Harry was kind of happy, on one hand, Louis didn’t make his coming out a big deal, which he greatly appreciated, on the other, and Niall just confirmed that Louis was straight.

“Oh, sorry about that.” Liam said.

“No, no, it’s alright.” Harry began. “That’s okay with me, and I do trust you guys.”

Niall laughed. “Maybe you’re trusting the wrong people.” He said. “Except Liam, everyone trusts him, he’s the captain of the soccer team.”

Harry thought it was time to bring out his cheeky side. “Well, based off our scores in the diagnostic exam Coach Dalton had us go through, I don’t think you could do much damage to me, Niall.”

Niall just laughed louder. “I am charming you know, I could ask people to do the dirty work for me.”

“But what would be the fun in that?”

“True, true, and we should be having fun. So Tommo!” Niall sneakily stole his book away from him. “Why are you cracking open a textbook, it’s the first day of school for crying out loud.”

“Well, young Niall.” Louis placed his left hand on the table and using the other to swipe a strand of hair away from his face. “As you know, I need to get a scholarship to college.” He answered slowly.

“So you want to be a mathlete now?” Niall asks.

“No, you idiot. I want a soccer scholarship, and the only way to get that is to be on the team, and to be on the team I need to get at least B’s on the subjects I’m taking this semester. Geometry is really hard, and I need to get started.” Louis says all in one breath, he seems embarrassed and exasperated.

“I could always tutor you.” Niall says. “I am taking AP Math. I’m decent at it.”

“I know you’re decent at it.” Louis folds his arms across his chest. “But you can’t teach for the life of you, we tried that once and you ended up crying because I couldn’t get it after the second time you taught me. Which, by the way, you were just reading the book to me, I could’ve done that myself!” Louis said frustrated.

“Woah, woah” Niall held his hand up and walked over to hug Louis.

“I’m sorry.” Louis said. “It’s not your fault I’m having a hard time with numbers.”

“I could tutor you, if the need arises.” Harry offers.

Both Niall and Louis looks up at him. “Are you sure you know what you’re getting into?” Liam quips.

“Yeah, you want to be a teacher!” Niall says as he unwraps his arm from Louis and hugs Harry. “This’ll be great.”

“Thank you so much for the vote of confidence, captain.” Louis glares at Liam while Niall makes his way back to his seat. “He’s kinda right, though. I’m pretty dense when it comes to math it might take a long time teaching me.”

Harry tries to give him the most reassuring smile. “It’d be good practice for me.”

“You’re a life saver!” Louis exclaims, “But, in the words of Jamie Sullivan, you have to promise you won’t fall in love with me.”

A Walk to Remember, cool reference. “Isn’t Jamie the tutor in that situation?” Harry asks. “But don’t worry, I’ve already got my eyes set on Niall,” Harry reassures him.

Niall blows him a kiss and bats his eyelashes and the other boys just laugh. They put away all their leftovers and head for their respective lockers.

“I’m so sorry about Niall.” Louis says as he gently twists the knob to enter his locker combination, he gave it a little push and pulled it open. Louis looks at Harry with concern, his brows furrowed. “I forget that those who just met him might find the way he acts peculiar, he means well and as I said, he loves everyone.”

Harry shakes his head and gets a pad of paper from his locker. “No, don’t worry about it.” Harry runs a hand through his curly locks. “It seems that everyone is in love with him too.”

“Well, they say he’s charming. I ‘kinda see him as a little brother, we grew up together, me, him and Liam.”

“That’s cool. I wish I had friends who I grew up with, I don’t think my classmates from my past schools even remember my name.” Harry said, he did not even know he was thinking that until he said it.

“I’m sure they do.” Louis says. “Especially the girls who had their hearts broken when they found out you don’t play for their team.”

Harry gave a small chuckle. “Thanks for not making a big deal out of it.”

“You like boys, I like girls, it’s not really world-shattering stuff.” They both laughed at that. “Where do you live, by the way?”

“Woodruff.”

“Oh that’s cool, Liam lives in that street too, and he gives me and Niall a ride home after practice so you could join us.” Louis offered perking up.

“Niall is on the team too?”

“Not the point, Harry. You really do have your eyes set on him.”

No, Harry just said that. “I mean, I creamed him in the physicals we had,” Harry clarified.

Louis laughed. “Niall can’t play a sport for the life of him, unless eating is a sport. He’s not on the team, but he cheers for us while we practice.”

“That makes much more sense.”

“You should give me your number.” Louis says.

“Yeah, for study sessions.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “No, silly, because we’d want to invite you to hang out from time to time, the tutor thing is only a bonus.”

Harry just smiles at Louis coyly.

“Come on, we’ll be late for Literature and Mr. Pecheur is not one to mess with.”

 

** 23 January 2016 **

“Well, it looks the same to me, curly!” Louis says, exasperatedly, as he puts down his pencil and scratches his forehead. “Of course, they’re similar, look at it!” He points to the two triangles on the sheet of paper Harry drew.

“Louis,” Harry placed a hand over his. “You have to remember that the shapes aren’t drawn to scale, so we need to prove they’re the same.”

“In what possible circumstance should I need to know if two shapes are identical?” Louis asks.

They were in Louis’ house that Saturday afternoon.  Harry had offered for them to study at his house but Louis had to babysit his twin sisters, Phoebe and Daisy. The girls are in the living room watching cartoons while they work on the kitchen counter where Louis could still watch them. They’ve only been working for a quarter of an hour but Louis is getting impatient.

“Lou, why are you so frustrated already? We just started.”

“I just don’t like not knowing.” Louis says.

Harry shifts his hair forward, running his fingers through it and shakes it back the way it was. “You do that a lot.” Louis comments with a twitch in his lips.

Harry pursed his lips thinking of a way to make this easier on Louis. “Think of it this way,” He drew a stick figure man in a fresh sheet. “Let’s say that’s you.”

“Oh, I look better than that.”

“Yes you do, but that’s not the point.” Harry smiles then continues drawing another stick figure. “This is Liam. You’re both in the field, but of course there would be other players in between both of you, right? So you can’t just pass it forward.”

“Unless it was just us two playing.” Louis scrunched his face and crosses his eyes.

Harry let out a laugh but continued. “You’re playing against a rival school, so it’s not just the two of you.” Harry taps the sheet to get Louis to focus on it. “You’re going to have to decide at what angle you’d pass him the ball, now would it be the same if he stood here” Harry points at stick-Liam. ”or here?” Harry moves the end of his pencil to another spot in the paper.

“It would depend on my point of reference.” Louis answers and his eyes bug out as if he just realized something. “There’s the triangle!”

“So you see, you do use this in life.”

After relating it to something Louis knows and loves, he’s been more enthusiastic and Harry was able to explain the different theories. In a little over an hour, Louis worked on his worksheet while Harry played with the girls because he apparently already finished his workload.

When Louis walked to the living room he saw the three of them lying on their stomachs on the plush rug with coloring books open in front of them.

“Hazza, do you have yellow?” Phoebe asked and looked at Harry and she suddenly stopped. “Your eyes are green!”

Harry laughs and gives her a yellow crayon. “Yes, they are.”

“Let me see!” Harry looks at Daisy. Daisy sits up and puts both of her hands in Harry’s cheeks and smiles. “Wow! Are you a prince?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Can you be my prince?” Daisy flutters her eyelashes.

“Of course, my princess.”

“Hey, hey, hey!” Louis decided to make his presence known. “I thought I was your prince?”

Phoebe digs her palms into the rug and pushes herself up to run to Louis. Louis catches her with open arms and carries her. Phoebe gives Louis a kiss and says “you’re my prince, boo bear.”

Harry’s smile was wide. “Boo bear?”

Louis just shrugs and Phoebe hugs him tighter. “I’m done with the assignment, wanna check it, Hazza?”

Harry rolled himself and used his elbow to push himself up. “Come on, princess.” He offers his hands to Daisy. “Let’s go check Prince Boo Bear’s work!” Daisy just giggles but gives her hand for Harry to hold.

They made their way to the counter where both girls were sitting on their respective prince’s laps. “This is really good, Lou! Good job.” He patted Louis’ shoulders.

“How can you check it so quickly?” Louis asks.

“Well, the answers are already there! I just had to decide if the proofs you gave were right, and they are.”

“You and your mysterious brain.” Louis shakes his head. “Princess Phoebe and Princess Daisy, what would you like for dinner?”

Louis places Phoebe on the next chair and walks to the fridge. He opens it to reveal various boxes of microwavable meals. “There’s pasta, steak, chicken, mini pizzas.” He holds up two boxes for them to see.

“I want real food, boo bear.” Phoebe folds her arms over her chest.

“You want me to make you a sandwich instead?” Louis smiles at her hopefully.

“Oh, okay.”

“How about you, pretty Daisy?”

“Mini Pizza!”

“I could cook something if you want, like a simple pasta dish or something.” Harry offered.

“You cook?” Louis squints his eyes. “What can’t you do?”

“Well,” Harry shrugs his shoulders and holds his hand up. “I loved cooking with my mom when I was little.”

“You’re our guest, you shouldn’t have to cook.”

“It’s totally fine, I love it.” Harry walks over to the fridge to check out what he could work with. “Can I use any of these or are you saving some ingredients for anything?”

“No, no, knock yourself out.”

...oOo…

Harry ended up making a spinach frittata partnered with flatbread. After they ate dinner, Louis cleaned up in the kitchen and the girls fell asleep.

Louis and Harry are now sitting in the living room, their legs spread over the rug and their backs resting against the sofa. They were watching a FRIENDS rerun The One With the Metaphorical Tunnel.

When the episode ended, Louis turned to Harry. “Hey! Thank you for today.” Louis nudged Harry’s shoulder.

“Don’t mention it.” Louis didn’t have to be specific and he liked that. He liked that Harry knew what he was thanking him for, it’s not just the tutoring, but also the food, and his help with the girls, especially when they read them a bedtime story and Harry was up for doing all the voices.

“It’s getting late, won’t your mom be worried?”

“Do you want me to go?” Harry asks faking being hurt.

“No, no. I like you here.”

“I could stay until your mom comes home.”

“She might not be home until the wee hours.”

“That’s fine, I’ll just sleep over if that’s okay.” Harry pulls out his phone to send a quick text to his mom.

“Sure, sure.”

“I don’t want to leave you alone, since you clearly need me here, and I shall protect my princess.” Maybe Harry wasn’t referring to Daisy, but Louis doesn’t have to know.

“Well, she’s asleep. Also, what’s with you hitting on my sister? She’s only six you know.”

Harry laughed. “You’re really good to your sisters, I mean you really care.”

“Well, I begged my mom for siblings. Been alone for 12 years and both Niall and Liam had siblings. I love them.”

“They adore you too, boo bear.” Harry squeezes Louis’ chin.

“Are you falling in love with me?” Louis asks.

“I’m saving myself for Niall.” But he didn’t say no.

Louis rolls his eyes. “Anyway, is everything okay in school, are girls still hitting on you and getting disappointed?”

“Not really.”

“Word gets around fast, but you’re a whole new level of charming, so they can’t really stay mad at you.”

Harry just laughs at this statement. At least Louis finds him charming.

They watch some more episodes and ended up falling asleep on the rug. Harry rested his head on the nook of Louis’ arm. Louis used his hand as his pillow.

...oOo...

Louis woke up in the middle of the night and felt a little cold. The hand he used as a pillow was numb now. He stretched it upwards and grabbed the blanket covering the sofa. He didn’t want to wake Harry up.

Harry was burrowed to his side, breathing so evenly with his mouth agape. The light from the lamp post outside is just seeping through the window causing objects inside to cast long shadows making Harry’s eyelashes look more defined.

Louis threw one corner of the blanket and caught it with his left hand so he could hold it in place and tried to use his legs to spread it out. Harry shifted in his sleep, turning away from Louis and clasping his own hands together to rest his cheek on. Cold air replaced the spot where Harry was nestled a few seconds ago, and Louis did not like it so much.

He used the opportunity to properly fix the blanket over them and got two of the throw pillows for them to use. Once he was comfortable again, he turned to his left and began to fall asleep, maybe moving a little closer to feel the warmth radiating off Harry.

 

** 25 January 2016 **

“Harold!” Louis screamed drawing out the last syllable so it sounded like the name had six O’s. “My wonderful boy!” He was running from his classroom with a big smile on his face.

Harry closed his locker and leaned on it mirroring Louis’ grin. Harry doesn’t know why Louis is so happy, whatever the reason is, he’s glad that it’s making Louis radiant like the sun.

Louis reached for Harry and placed both of his hands on the curly boy’s cheeks. Louis stood on the tips of his toes to gain more height, his black converse making creases on the spot where it bends. He still couldn’t quite do what he wanted in this position, so Louis moved his right hand from Harry’s cheek to the back of his neck to make the taller boy’s head tilt forward. Louis kissed Harry on the forehead.

“What was that for?” Harry asked, his smile getting wider by the second.

Louis flattened his foot on the floor and gently tugged on Harry’s locks. “I got an A minus on our math pop quiz!” Louis let go and Harry was relieved but at the same time felt the lack of something pulling on his hair. “All thanks to you.”

“Good job!” Harry ruffled Louis’ hair and the latter swatted his hand away. “But, it was all you. You’re the one who answered the questions right.”

“Still, I want to treat you to a milkshake after class.”

“I wouldn’t say ‘no’ to a date with you, Louis.” Although it was Harry who said it, the statement made his heart stutter. He didn’t mean for it to come out flirty the way it did, it was supposed to be a joke.

Louis tilted his head to the right, putting one of his hands on his hip, a puzzled expression on his face.

Niall was suddenly there with his arms wrapped around Louis’ middle. “You two going on a date?”

“A friends date” Harry said to recover, but more to remind himself that they could only be friends. Harry hated moments like this, when everything is great, and suddenly he realizes something that makes the moment a little less but something he wants nonetheless.

“Whatever you say, as long as I remain Louis’ best friend.” Niall squeezed and made Louis yelp.

“There’s nothing wrong with having more than one best friend.” Louis elbowed Niall on his stomach which made him let go and clutch on to his abdomen.

Harry remained quiet, still amused with what’s going on in front of him. “Come on.” Niall piped. “I’m hungry.”

“When aren’t you hungry?” Louis asked him while he was stuffing his bag in his locker making sure that he’s got his wallet with him.

 

** 29 January 2016 **

Liam and Louis were both at the field doing fantastically well. The sun was still up and starting to say set, it’s good against Louis’ skin. It hits him at just the right angle making his cheeks more prominent than ever, highlighting every curve of in his arms, the flexing in his calves more defined as he kicked the ball towards the goal.

His teammates rush after him to give him a pat on the back or a smack on the bum, which Harry guesses is a custom among the players. No, it doesn’t make him a little bit jealous.

Harry was sitting at the bleachers with Niall, both of them cheering from time to time. Niall pretended to faint when Louis scored a goal and Harry just smiled but went along and fanned him all over, shaking him on his shoulders both laughing.

They didn’t notice when a soccer ball flew directly to Harry’s face hitting him square in the left eye and a little on his nose. Harry yelped in pain, losing his balance. It was a good thing Niall was there to steady him.

“You alright?” Niall calls.

“It hurts.” The pain was intense, making Harry’s left face throb and pulse, and he could feel blood circulating around his eye.

“You deserve it!” Someone from the field called out. “Faggot!” Harry could see it was the goalie. His left eye was starting to close up and tears were beginning to pool and not it’s not just from the pain he was feeling.

Niall holds him up “Let’s go to the nurse.” He says.

“Watch your words, Henderson!” Louis shouts from the field as he runs towards Harry.

“Oh, off to your boyfriend, I see.” Henderson calls out.

“Shut your trap, Henderson.” Liam shouts while also making his way towards the bleachers.

“It’s a three-way, I see.” He wolf whistles and laughs, some of the boys on the team laughing with him.

Louis makes it there first. He cupped Harry’s chin and pulled it so he could examine the bruise already starting to form. “Let’s go, love.”

The coach blew his whistle and all the players assembled except Louis. Coach Dalton makes his way to the bleachers. “Styles, I’m sorry about that.” He hands Harry an ice pack which he accepted gladly.

Harry placed it in his eye, but it stings so he just dabs it. “It’s not your fault, coach.” Harry said.

“Get that checked already!”

“Is it alright if I go with him, coach?” Louis asked, the coach examined him looking him from head to toe. Louis had his arm around Harry’s waist, he also took the ice pack from Harry and is the one gently holding it to Harry’s eye taking it away from time to time to not let the cold burn his skin.

“Yes, I’ll see you on Monday.” The coach goes back to the row of soccer players all assembled in the sideline of the field.

Louis, Niall and Harry make their way back to the main building to go to the nurse’s office.

Niall knocked but didn’t wait for an answer before going in. The nurse looks up from her desk and upon seeing Harry she stands up. “What happened, dear?”

“Got hit by a soccer ball.” Harry replied.

The nurse opened a drawer beside her and got out medicine. She walked towards Harry to examine his eye now completely shut, the skin surrounding it already blue and purple. “Don’t force your eye open.” She was shaking her head and tutting her tongue. “I know it might be instinct, and it’s hard to stop reflex, especially since your other eye is fine, but it would just make it worse.” She hands Harry a couple capsules of Tylenol. “It’s good that you’ve already iced it, take the medicine for pain if you can’t handle it. How is it feeling, by the way?”

“It’s throbbing.” Harry says. “Is it alright if I take one of the capsules now?”

“Yes, yes!” She heads over to the water dispenser to get some for Harry. Harry pops one in his mouth and swallows before taking a huge gulp of water.

“Thank you.” Harry says.

“Would you like me to call anyone to pick you up?” The nurse asks.

Harry thinks about it. “No, my mom is still in LA.”

“Payno would give you a ride.” Niall says from beside him.

“Okay, you can stay here and wait for him.” The nurse offered.

“I should really give that Henderson a word.” Louis said.

“I never liked him.” Niall chimed in.

Instead of waiting for Liam in the nurse’s office, they got their school things from their lockers and waited by Liam’s car. They waited a full thirty minutes before Liam’s figure running towards them.

Liam was still sweaty, out of breath and couldn’t speak. He opened the bottle of water and drank until his heart rate settled. “I’m really sorry about Damian, Harry.”

“You don’t need to apologize.” Harry says. “Are you okay?”

“Death drills.”

“You want me to drive?” Niall offered.

“That’d be really great, man. Thanks!” Liam straightens up and digs his keys from his backpack and hands them to Niall.

“Death drills, huh?” Louis asked Liam as he opened the door for Harry. “Glad to have missed that.”

They all settled into the car, with Niall on the driver’s seat and Liam on the passenger seat. Both Louis and Harry were at the back. Niall pulled out of the parking lot onto Alondra Street and made a left on Woodruff.

They made it to Harry’s house in under five minutes, the traffic lights all green on the way. They’ve all been to Harry’s house, spent one Saturday night playing Mario Kart in the living room.

Once there they all started to fawn over Harry forcing him to lie in his bed. “Guys, I have a black eye.” Harry sat up and folded his arms across his chest. “Doesn’t mean I can’t walk, talk, cook, this will heal!”

 “There, there, my precious.” Niall said as he stroked Harry’s cheek. Harry swatted his hands away and huffed. “Does it still hurt?”

Harry hesitated. “Yes, but it’s more of a dull pain now. I’ll manage.” Harry stood up from his bed and made his way downstairs, the boys all followed suit. He turned around and gave them a stern look. “Guys, I really appreciate it, but you don’t have to baby me. I’ve gotten bruises before.”

The boys all protested but the sound of the garage door opening silenced them. “Oh, no!” Liam piped. “Your mom is here. What should we tell her?”

“That I got hit by a soccer ball?” Harry asked. “It’s not like it’s your fault you have a homophobic team mate.”

“I know that.” Liam said. “Just, out of it.”

“Harry, love.” Harry’s mom called from the garage. “Come help me with the groceries.”

All four of the boys started to walk from the foot of the stairs towards the garage. “I think you better stay in Haz, wouldn’t want to surprise your mom with how you look.” Louis suggested and Harry agreed.

Harry sat on the sofa and heard his mom’s surprise upon seeing his friends. “Thank you, boys. Where’s Harry?”

“He’s not feeling well, Mrs. S.” It was Louis voice.

“He’s in the living room.” Niall said.

“What happened, is he sick?” Harry heard footsteps coming.

“I’m fine, mom.” Harry called from the living room. “Just got hit by a ball.”

Anne, Harry’s mom walked over to where Harry was seated and examined his left eye. “Who did this to you, honey? Was it on purpose?”

“It was an accident.” Harry answered.

“But Damian was more than happy about it.” Niall piped. “He needs to be taught a lesson.”

The boys all sat in the available sofas. “No, that’s okay.” Harry said. “There’s probably a reason why he acted that way.”

“He’s a homophobe.” Louis said.

Harry scrunched his face when his mom pushed a little hard on his high cheek. “As I said, there must be a reason.”

“He was happy to hit you with the ball because you’re gay?” Anne asked.

“Instead of apologizing, he called him a ‘faggot’.” Liam said.

“I’m sorry about that, Honey.” Anne hugged Harry.

“It’s okay, mom. His opinion doesn’t matter to me.”

“I know, baby.” Anne placed her hands on Harry’s shoulders. “I just wish I could make things easier for you.”

“I love you, mom.”

“You too, sweetie.” Anne clapped her hands together. “Boys, would you like to stay for dinner?” Anne looked at the boys expectantly.

“I’d love too, Mrs. S, but my mom is taking another shift at the hospital so I need to take care of the twins.” Louis answered. “I think, I’ll get going.”

Liam stood as well. “I’d better go too because I reek of sweat, I’m sorry Mrs. S. I hope you feel better Harry.”

Anne looked at Niall. “I’ll stay, Mrs. S! You have great food here!” Harry kind of felt bad, because ever since Gemma left for college, his mom was always wanting to be more ‘mommy’ with cooking for his friends and letting them stay over.

“You better take care of Harry, Niall.” Louis clapped his back.

“I’m getting a wee bit jealous.” Niall said. “You never asked Liam to take care of me when I wasn’t feeling well.”

“Oh, get over yourself.” Louis said. Anne laughed and said her goodbyes and headed for the kitchen, Niall following her.

Louis and Liam both walked over to Harry. “You’ll heal in no time, if you need anything, just text me, you know I’m only 5 doors down.” Liam said.

“Thanks, mate!” Harry said.

Louis sat beside Harry and looked at his bruise again. There was so much concern in his eyes and Harry could tell that he was not just worried about the physical state of Harry, but also how Damian’s words would affect him. “I’m okay.” Harry said, and he hoped that his tone conveyed every unspoken word. He is.

“I know.” Louis said while he reached his left hand to pinch Harry’s unaffected right cheek. “Damian will never know what hit him next practice.” Harry frowned.

“I’ll be fine, Niall’s here, and my mom, and I think my sister will be here tomorrow.” Harry smiled. “And may I add that this black eye does not make me an invalid, and I would still go to your house tomorrow to tutor you.”

Louis dropped his hand laughing. “I thought I would get out of that!”

“No, no. Exams are coming. You will need me.” Harry declared.

Louis hugged Harry and Liam joined in. “Okay, okay, go now! You guys stink.”

Louis and Liam let go and Harry walked them to Liam’s car which was parked on the curb.

 

** 30 January 2016 **

Harry woke up the next day with the sun directly hitting his face. He placed his hands in his face to rub at his eyes and when he put pressure on it, the events of yesterday suddenly hit him. “Ow!” He screamed trying to be silent.

“Hey, bud! You’re awake.” A female voice said. Harry looked to the direction of where the voice was coming from and saw his sister placing the book she was reading on top of the drawer. She got up from her chair and moved to the bed.

“Hi, Gems!” Harry held his arms open to give Gemma a hug. Gemma wrapped her arms around his torso and squeezed him tightly.

“Mom called me and told me what happened.” She looked at his face as if determining whether or not the damage was worse than she imagined. “You don’t look too bad, you actually ‘kinda look like a badass. All the boys would be all over you.”

Harry laughed at that statement. “How’s UCLA?”

“School’s good. I’ve been in class.” Gemma said. “You know the stuff I’d actually read for fun before are now part of my required readings for comparative lit, and it’s great. I love hearing different opinions about it.”

“Met any new friends?” Harry inquired.

Gemma’s forehead creased. “Of course, little brother, I don’t know if I had survived my first semester without you and mom without my friends. I’m just glad you guys moved here, now you’re only an hour and a half drive away.”

“That’s good.” Harry rested his back against the headboard and moved closer to the window to make room for Gemma to do the same. “Any boys I should know about?” Harry tugged on the duvet and held it up to his chest.

“No room for boys yet.” Gemma pursed her lips. “How about you, Harry? Made some friends in the month you’ve stayed here?”

“Yes, a couple. They’re really cool, you should meet them.”

“Anyone special in particular?”

“I wouldn’t say special.”

“So there is.” Gemma raised her eyebrows.

“Well.” Harry began. “He’s not into guys.”

“Are you sure, bud? I’ve always been sure guys I liked were straight until I see them kissing other guys. Did he say he likes girls exclusively?”

Harry played all their previous conversations in his head. “I don’t think so, but I don’t think it’s a big deal to him, so it doesn’t matter.”

“What do you mean by ‘not a big deal’?” Gemma asked.

“When I told them I was gay he just brushed it off.” Harry answered. “I liked that he didn’t make it a big deal.”

“Okay, but If you like him, then why don’t you tell him?”

“We’ve only been friends for a little while, and I don’t want to ruin it.”

“I get you, bud, and if I knew him, maybe I’d give better advice.” Gemma got Harry’s right arm and put it over her shoulder so she could rest it on his chest. “But, I know you, and you don’t usually go for jerks, so I think that if you tell him and he doesn’t feel the same, he wouldn’t treat you any different.”

“Thanks, Gemma.” Harry said.

“What do you like about him?”

“I don’t know exactly, just, when I first saw him I was really mesmerized.” Harry smiled to himself. “Then I got to know him, he plays soccer well. He’s a little snappy when it comes to studying but his patience is endless when it comes to his little sisters.”

“You’ve met his sisters?”

“Yeah, I go to his house on Saturdays to tutor him, I stayed over a couple of times because his mom wasn’t home.” Harry noticed that his smile was getting wider, his cheek was also beginning to hurt. He closed his eyes to rest but continued speaking. “That’s also one thing, they’re not poor or anything, but his mom is single and doesn’t like him to work and encourages him to just focus on his studies. So to help out, he stays home on weekends so they won’t need to hire babysitters, and he’s doing his best to get a scholarship for college.”

The doorbell rang but their mom called out that she’d get it.

Gemma hugged him tighter and then stood up and walked over to the mirror and started fixing her hair. “Can you give me a name, Haz?”

“Louis.”

“You sound like you really like him, and I hope it works out.” Gemma knotted her hair into a bun. “But nothing will happen if you don’t do anything.” She wasn’t happy with how it looked so she pulled on the scrunchy and let her wavy hair flow. She combed through it with her hands and puffed the ends.

Niall was suddenly at his doorway making a proud entrance, he opened his arms wide, his left hand clutching three white roses and the other sheets of paper, and in a singing voice said “Good morning, Harry!” He didn’t notice Gemma right away, until he looked to his left to see a gorgeous girl with long brown hair, with both of her arms on her hips examining him fondly. “Hello, Angel.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh to himself, it was obvious Niall was developing a crush on Gemma. All of his friends usually did. It made him uncomfortable, but then again, Niall was different.

“Is this him?” Gemma asked with wide eyes. Harry shook his head imperceptibly.

“Yes, it’s me.” Niall declared. “The one meant for you.”

Gemma laughed “Hello, I’m Gemma. Harry’s sister.” Gemma said and held her hand out. Niall took it but just held it.

Harry coughed and took Niall out of his reverie. “I’m Niall.” Niall snapped his head and faced Harry as if only remembering Harry was there. Niall let go.

Gemma walked to the door. “I’ll just go help mom out with breakfast, I’m sure you’re welcome to join us Niall.”

Niall was uncharacteristically quiet and just smiled. He only moved when Gemma was out of sight. “Hazza!” With a bounce, Niall sat on the foot of Harry’s bed.

“Yes, Niall?” Harry said while raising his eyebrows, but that only hurt the left side of his face.

“You have a sister.” Niall said accusingly.

Harry gave him a quizzical look. “Yes, I’ve told you about Gemma.” Harry placed his arm on Niall’s shoulder and continued. “Studying in LA, likes reading books and writing, used to tease me when we were younger.” Harry went on while ticking every statement on his fingers.

“Yes, but you didn’t say…” Niall cut himself off. “Anyway, I’m here to give you these.” Niall handed him the sheets of paper and three white roses. “It’s from Louis and the twins.”

“This is sweet of them.” Harry said. Harry examined the note attached to the string tying the flowers together. It said “Get well soon, Prince Harry” and it was written in squiggly handwriting, probably belonging to the twins. One of the sheets of paper is a drawing of him with the twins, both of them as princesses. The other makeshift card was from Louis and it had the words “Hope you’re feeling better, H. See you later! – L.” and it had drawings of different polygons on the sides and some numbers to mark their dimensions. On its post script it said: If you’re still hurt we can do the studying next time.

Harry laughed at that and grabbed his phone to send a quick text to Louis.

**Nice try, Lou. See you later.**

“How are you?” Niall asked.

“Better, it doesn’t hurt that much anymore, only when I make exaggerated facial expressions. Other than that, I could see better. Thanks for visiting me.”

“I have no choice.” Niall declared. “Not that I wouldn’t have visited you, but Louis asked me to pick you up for your study session later and to see if you need anything since he can’t come here. He doesn’t want you to ride your bike seeing as you can’t see but would still most likely go there.” Louis is concerned. Well of course, they’re friends after all, Harry thought. “I brought Greg’s car, so we don’t have to.”

“Thanks, Niall.” Harry said sincerely. “It won’t be until the afternoon though.”

“I know, but you’ve got good food here.”

“Niall, do you really discriminate with food?”

“You have a point. Especially free food.”

“Let’s go help them out in the kitchen then.” Harry said as he got up from the bed and walked to the kitchen with Niall following him.

...oOo...

After they’ve all had their breakfast, where Niall was unusually quiet, Gemma and Harry started baking cookies. Harry thought it would be a good thank you to bring to the twins, and he also missed Gemma’s chocolate cookies.

While waiting for the batch to bake, they cleaned up the kitchen and decided to watch an episode of FRIENDS, The One Without the Ski Trip.

“Do you think you could ever be friends with an ex, Haz?” Gemma asked as she combs through Harry’s hair in an attempt to braid it. Gemma was seated in the sofa while Harry was on the floor. Niall was on the opposite end of the seat.

“I don’t have an ex, Gems.” Harry answered.

“What?” Niall exclaimed, breaking his silence. “You’ve never dated anyone?”

“Dated a few girls, went out for dinner or had ice cream after school, but it never led to anything serious.” Harry said. He held the remote and adjusted the screen settings of the television. “That was before I realized I was gay, but then our family also moved a lot, so never really had a chance for things to get serious.” Harry frowned.

“Well, you’ll be staying here the rest of your senior year, buddy.” Gemma tied one side of Harry’s hair to hold the braid in place. “Then you’re off to college, maybe you’ll meet him there.”

“Or maybe I’ve already met him.” Harry muttered under his breath.

“How about you, Niall?” Gemma asked.

Niall whipped his head so fast, surprised that Gemma was addressing him. “Sound engineering.”

“What?” The siblings laughed. It was pretty obvious to Harry that something was going on with Niall. “No, I mean about being friends with your ex, do you think you can?” Gemma asked.

“Oh, yeah, that.” Niall looked down, embarrassed. “I am friends with my exes. The breakups were always amicable.”

“That’s because you’re like sunshine.” Harry said.

Niall winked at Harry and Gemma scrunched her face.

“Why are you so quiet today, anyway?” Harry asked. “Are you sick or something?” Niall’s eyes went wide just as the oven timer sounded.

“I’ll pack it up.” Gemma declared as she placed the final hair tie and checked that her work on Harry’s hair was okay. She went to the kitchen.

 “Seriously, Niall.” Harry got up and sat on the sofa beside Niall. “Why are you so quiet today? We’ve just eaten breakfast, and when you burst into my room just a while ago, everything okay?”

“Promise you won’t get mad.” Niall looked deep into Harry’s eyes.

“Promise.” Harry lifted his right hand and used his left to mark a cross above his chest. He then pinched Niall’s cheek. “Spill.”

Niall pursed his lips before speaking. “I think I like your sister.” Niall said.

Harry schooled his face to remain expressionless and motioned for Niall to continue.

“She’s just smart, isn’t she? And she does volunteer work, and writes, and when she speaks, she does it so animatedly.” Niall said this in one breath and Harry held up his finger to signal Niall to stop.

“I understand.” Harry said. “Thanks for telling me.”

“You’re not mad?” Niall said and Harry couldn’t fake it anymore and burst out laughing.

“Of course not! Come here.” They both hugged each other, but Harry could feel that the tension hasn’t left Niall’s body. “That’s none of my business, it would only become my business when she gets hurt.”

“Woah, woah.” Niall held up both of his hands. “We don’t even have a relationship yet.”

...oOo...

“Haz!” Phoebe wrapped her arms around Harry’s legs when he walked into the Tomlinson home.

“Hey there, poppet.” Harry said. He knelt down to give Phoebe a proper hug, and Daisy joined in. “I have something for you, ladies.” They break away from the embrace and Harry handed them each a big cookie with their names on it.

The twins were excited about the cookies they were given. Both comparing the designs, they looked excited to eat but at the same time apprehensive, not wanting to ruin the design.

“How are you?” Harry looked up and saw concern all over Louis’ face.

“I’m fine.” Harry got up and gave Louis his cookie. “Thanks for the card and flowers, girls.”

“Welcome.” Daisy said.

“Is this Harry?” A woman with straight long hair and bright eyes said.

Harry smiled and shook her hand. “Yes, ma’am. Nice to meet you.”

“You, too.” She said. “I’m glad you’re helping out Louis.” She walked to the girls and looked at the giant cookies in their hands, bigger than their faces.

“Sorry, I wasn’t able to make one for you.” Harry said. “But here’s a whole batch of smaller ones.” Harry handed a tupperware full of cookies.

“No, no, that’s alright, love.” Louis’ mom said. “I’m just admiring the lettering, did you do this?”

“Actually, my sister did, I just mixed the colors.”

“That’s what I was looking at, I never get to make mine this shade of purple, and you know the twins love purple.”

“I could show you next time.”

“That sounds lovely.” Jay declared. “If you two would like to go out, it’s fine. I’m not taking any shifts until Monday, so you don’t have to babysit the twins, Louis.”

Louis smiled. “Thanks, mom!” Louis signaled for Harry to come into the kitchen with him.

Before Harry went with Louis he said “Thanks for letting me crash here, Ms. T. Again, nice meeting you.”

Jay waved her hand dismissively. “Louis could use the company.”

...oOo...

Louis didn’t really need much tutoring anymore, the most Harry did was check his homework, and just get Louis to do it. He’s smart, but just needs a little push. They went through Louis’ worksheet in just a little over an hour, there was still light outside when they finished. Jay invited Harry to join them for dinner. They swapped stories about Chicago, as it turned out, Jay grew up there, while Harry spent his first few months of his freshman year in the city,

After dinner, Harry and Louis cleaned up the kitchen. They move together in synchronized choreography, as if they had been cleaning up together every day. Harry usually stays for dinner every time he tutors Louis. Harry even cooked once.

They head out to the garden upon Louis’ invitation. Louis spread out a blanket and Harry laid down. To Harry’s surprise, Louis used his belly as a pillow and lay perpendicular to him. They were quiet for a while, just bathing in the silence and each other’s company. That’s what he liked about Louis, Harry didn’t have to say anything but he could also go on and on and it was never awkward. Sometimes he just likes listening to Louis’ stories, sometimes he just wants to be there, with him.

Harry used his right hand to prop his head and snaked his left hand on Louis’ hair, twirling his fingers with the strands, playing with them. Louis hummed in content.

“Harry?” Louis broke the silence.

“Louis?” Harry imitated Louis serious tone.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Go for it.” Harry yanked softly on a strand falling near Louis’ ear.

“Where’s your dad?”

Harry stopped carding his fingers through Louis scalp, but his hand remained in the same place. “Oh.” He said. “I guess I haven’t told you.”

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to.”

“No, no. He passed away when I was around two years old. Lung Cancer. ” Harry said. “I don’t have a proper memory of him.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Sometimes I feel like I wouldn’t be a proper father to my kids since I didn’t grow up with a dad.” Harry confessed.

“You have a great mom though, and you’re great with kids, Phoebe and Daisy adore you so much, I think they like you better than me.” Louis chuckled. “Their dad also passed away when they were just babies.”

Harry was confused “What do you mean ‘their dad’?”

“My biological father walked out before I was born. I don’t exactly know what happened then, but when I was five, my mom married Mark Tomlinson, I got his surname. The twins were born, then he died in a car accident.”

“That must have been terrible for you.”

“It was. It was only 4 years ago. He was good to me, treated me as his own kid, and he loved my mom so much.”

“That’s good then, you didn’t miss out on having a dad, you had a good example.”

“I’m scared though.”

“Why?”

“What if I suddenly get the bad gene, and run out on my own kids?”

“You’d never do that, Lou.” Harry could feel the sincerity in Louis’ tone. “You know what not to do, and you’re the only person I know whose love for his family is endless.

“Thanks, Haz.” They remained quiet for a few seconds.

“Well, this has gotten sappy.” Harry laughed.

“Hey!” Louis said, turning his head to face Harry. He tugged at Harry’s chin and Harry’s green eyes were hit perfectly by the light that shone bright. “I…” He started to speak but got distracted by how the light reflected in Harry’s eyes.

Harry held his breath not knowing what to do, or what to say. They stare at each other’s upside down face, holding each other’s gaze. It was a moment, Harry is not sure what of, but it was one of those moments when something has changed, but can’t really tell exactly what has evolved. Louis recovered first “I was trying to show you my vulnerable side!” He said it jokingly, but Harry knew he meant it.

“Okay, then.” Harry said while rolling his eyes. They broke eye contact. “Louis, I’m cold.”

“I don’t want to go in yet.” Louis said. “Come here.” Louis got up and arranged himself to be parallel to Harry. He pushed Harry to his side and wrapped his arms around his shoulders and rubbed it, his heat transferring to Harry’s body. “Just five more minutes?”

Harry is shocked at what’s happening. It’s too much contact, but at the same time not enough. He knew Louis was just trying to warm him up, and he likes it, but he also thought that there’s no way this can’t be more. The latter thought must be quashed. They were just friends, nothing more.

Before Harry knew it, the five minutes were up. They got up and folded the blankets.

...oOo...

Louis borrowed his mom’s car to drop Harry off at his house. They were parked at the curb a few yards away from the front door. “Thanks for today.” Louis said. He opened his arms to give Harry a hug.

“Thank you, for the ride.” Harry tightened his hold and then let go. “Text me when you get home safely.” He got out of the car and walked ten steps before doing a heel turn and giving Louis a salute.

Harry opened the door and stepped inside. He heard the sound of the engine speeding off.

A salute, really? What was he thinking?

...oOo...

Louis was home in ten minutes and sent Harry a text message.

L: Got home safe. ;) xx

A few seconds later, his phone beeped.

H: Good. Good night, Lou.

Louis laid in bed and just stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and started drifting off to sleep. The last thought he had was of piercingly green eyes, glistening with the moon’s reflection, full of hope and maybe even longing.

 

** 01 February 2016 **

Harry’s alarm hasn’t gone off yet when his mom and sister barged in his room. Gemma tapped Harry’s foot to gently wake him up. When he opened his eyes they both yelled “Happy Birthday, Harry!”

Harry just smiled and stretched his arms. His mom settled the tray of food she was holding on the bed. “Thanks.” He mumbled, sleep still in his voice. He cleared his throat and repeated the word. He gave his mom and sister a kiss.

The tray was loaded with French toast topped with mascarpone cheese and strawberries, there’s whipped cream on the side. “Good to see you can now fully open your eyes, baby brother.” Gemma dipped her finger in the cheese.

Harry playfully slapped her hand away “This is my birthday toast!” He said. “Wait for your own birthday.”

“I bought the cheese from the store you know!” Gemma said. “There’s more in the kitchen.”

“Enough bickering, you two!” Anne picked a strawberry from Harry’s plate.

Harry’s jaw fell open in mock shock, and Gemma just laughed. They all ended up sharing the plate and finishing it in no time.

Harry took a shower and got ready for school after his birthday breakfast. He bid goodbye to Gemma who had to leave for UCLA because she had a class that afternoon, but promised she’d be back soon.

At exactly 7:30am, Liam drove by and honked his horn, as he did every school morning. Harry said goodbye to his mom and ran towards Liam’s car.

“Good morning!” Harry said with a smile so wide.

“Hey!” Liam bumped his fist with Harry’s. “Your eye is looking good, man. It’s not black and purple anymore.”

“Yeah, doesn’t hurt either.” Harry said feeling a little deflated that Liam didn’t wish him a happy birthday. Then he remembered that he hadn’t told anyone when his birthday was. That means Louis and Niall didn’t know either. It might be awkward if he just tells them and they’d just feel bad that they haven’t given him a gift. Harry decides not to say anything, maybe on his next birthday, they’d know!

They got to school and went for their lockers. There were scarcely any students yet since the bus hadn't arrived yet. Harry opened his locker and to his surprise there was a blue box in his locker with a card that says “Happy birthday, Harry! –Louis, Niall and Liam.” He deposited his notebooks in the locker and opened the box. Inside the box were three items: A black shirt with the words “my hair is curly and I’m not straight” which was probably from Niall; A blue beanie, which Harry thinks is from Liam; and a charm from Louis, a crescent moon.

Harry smiled to himself and placed the charm in his necklace, where his father’s wedding ring also hangs. Before he could tuck the necklace under his shirt, Louis’ voice thundered in his ear. “Glad to see you like my present!” Louis said while eying the gift on Harry, appreciatively. “Happy birthday!” He said and gave Harry a hug. So the moon charm was from Louis.

“Happy Birthday, babe!” Niall said from beside Louis and joined in the hug.

The surrounding students also greeted Harry and waved at him. Five seconds later Liam was there. “Sorry I didn’t greet you happy birthday right away, Louis wanted us to fake it. Happy Birthday, bro!.”

All of that happened in about 20 seconds. Harry was glad to have his friends. “Thanks, guys!” was all he could say.

 

** 06 February 2016 **

“My sisters have the DVD set from BBC miniseries, we could watch that.” Liam suggested.

“How long would that be?” Niall asked.

“Isn’t that the one with Colin Firth swimming out of the water?” Louis asked.

“Yes, I think so.” Liam answered.

“Then it’s like five hours long with no breaks!” Louis said.

“Still beats reading the book.” Niall said. “It might take us longer, but the old English could kill me.”

They had a book report due the following Wednesday for their English Literature class with Mr. Pecheur. The four of them were trying to figure out a way to skip the reading part and just take a shortcut. They all convened in Harry’s house after his and Louis’ study session to think of a game plan. “That sounds good, I could set up the sound system so we could ‘feel’ it” Harry made quotation marks with his fingers.

“I’ll be back in five.” Liam said as he went towards the door to retrieve the DVD from his house.

“I can call and order Chinese.” Niall said and the others nodded.

“Lou, we have a closet next to the bathroom, there are blankets there, could you go get some?”

“Yes, dear.” Louis said imitating every husband in a sitcom which elicits a laugh from Harry.

“Do you want me to start calling you guys ‘daddy’” Niall jutted his chin towards Louis. “and ‘papa’?” He continued as he pointed his finger towards Harry.

Louis crossed his eyes and pushed his lips inside of his mouth. “Don’t forget the spring rolls , sweetums.” Harry addressed Niall and messed with his hair.

Niall already had his phone to his ear waiting for the restaurant to pick up. “Stop it, Papa.” Niall said. “Hello!” He started and rattled of different items off the Lucky Kong menu.

Harry untangled all the wires and set up the TV, Louis laid the blankets down in the living room in front of the sofa.

It turned out that the series was actually 327 minutes long, so after 8 hours, several pauses for bathroom breaks, and another order for pizza their limbs were all tangled up with each other.

They are all in various stages of boredom, except for Harry. Liam was trying to keep his eyes open and Harry could see that he occasionally pinched or slapped himself on the face lightly. Harry was still enraptured by the story which was drawing to a close. Niall was already snoring beside him, both of his legs across Harry and Louis’ laps. He was resting his back against the bottom of the love seat. Louis was breathing evenly while his head rested on Harry’s shoulder.

The credits started to roll and Liam clapped his hands. “Finally over!” Liam stood up. “They could’ve just told each other their feelings right away and not go through all that. It was kind of obvious anyway, I mean, look at Mr. Bingley and Jane, they had it right away.”

“I think,” Harry paused as he patted Niall’s and Louis’ thighs to wake them up. “they had to deal with themselves first and get over their pride and prejudice, obviously,” Liam laughed. “before they could truly say they love someone else. Besides, Mr. Darcy and Lizzie’s relationship had a more satisfying resolution because their characters had to grow.” Harry said.

“Slow down!” Niall said, apparently getting wind of the tail end of Harry’s mini speech. “I need to write that down for the paper.”

“Oh, make your own.” Harry said.

“How could I?” He started and stretched his back as he reached for the ceiling. “I fell asleep halfway through.”

“I’d watch the Keira Knightley version with you, Niall. Come by my house tomorrow morning.” Louis said.

“Sweet, thanks, Daddy.”

“No need to thank me, I need it too. It’s your fault, Harry.”

Harry whipped his head to look at Louis and gave him a confused look. “I didn’t do anything!”

“You’re so warm and you have very comfortable shoulders.” Harry rolled his eyes.

“You guys could sleep over if you want.” Harry offered.

“Sweet!” Niall said. “You guys make awesome breakfast food.”

The other three laughed. “I think I could walk five doors down before I could crash.” Liam said.

“You should stay, Liam!” Niall insisted.

Liam shrugged but then nodded his head in agreement.

“I’ll sleep over but I have to be home early to take care of the girls.” Louis said as he started collecting cartons from their take away.

“I could drive you and Niall home, mom won’t be using the car.” Harry said and started folding the blankets.

“You two really are like parents, huh.” Liam said. “I think I’d also start calling you ‘papa’ and ‘daddy’.”

“We just work well together.” Harry said.

 

** 07 February 2016 **

Harry’s bed wasn’t big enough to fit all four of them. Liam offered to sleep on the floor and Louis insisted that Harry stay on the bed, since it was his room. Niall and Louis decided who got to sleep on the floor by tossing a coin. After a few tosses, it was decided that Niall would sleep on the floor.

Harry woke up in the middle of the night, surprised that an arm was wrapped around his torso. He suddenly remembered that Louis, Niall and Liam were there. He was facing away from Louis so he did not know whether or not he was awake, but judging from his’ even breaths, he was asleep. Harry pulled the duvet over them and angled his body closer to Louis, seeking his warmth.

It seemed like Harry had just closed his eyes for five minutes when the reveille started ringing in his ears from somewhere below his bead. Several grunts of frustration were heard all around the room.

“What the hell, Liam?” Niall said, his voice giving away his sleepiness. “Who wakes up in this ungodly hour on a Sunday?”

“I go for a run in the mornings.” Liam said nonchalantly. “Good morning to you too.”

Harry opened his eyes and quickly shut them again as the sunlight hit him. “Uggh,” he groaned.

“Harry, thanks for letting me crash last night.” Liam got up from the floor and grabbed his phone. “Sorry for waking you this early, see you tomorrow.”

“What’s the rush, Liam?” Harry asked “Let me at least walk you out.”

“It’s okay, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said and got out of the room.

Harry realized that Louis’ arm was still around him under the duvet, even though he’d already shifted his position while Liam was fixing himself. “Lou?”

Louis hummed. “You want me to drive you home? You said you needed to be home early.”

Louis made another noise but started to sit up. He removed his hand from Harry’s torso, and Harry missed the heat immediately. “Why are you so comfortable, Harold?”

Harry just laughed, because really, what was he supposed to say to that? “It’s morning, don’t be gross.” Niall said, his voice muffled by a pillow. “Can’t we stay in?”

“Mom needs to be at the hospital by 8am, so I need to go. I could just walk home so you guys could sleep in.” Louis turned to Harry to wait for his response.

“No, I’m already up, I could drive you.”

“No.” Niall said. “Can I stay here?”

“Yes, you can.” Harry said. “But I forgot to tell you last night that my mom would be attending a Zumba class in the fitness center, so she won’t be cooking breakfast.”

“Why, papa? Why are you doing this to me?” Niall said dramatically, but he pushed himself off the floor to lie on his back.

“What if I make breakfast in Louis’ place?” He was talking to Niall but the question was addressed to Louis. He looked to Louis for his approval.

“Fine by me.” Louis said. “We could sleep some more when we get there, then have breakfast.”

“Fine!” Niall said. “I could sleep in the car.”

“The drive will be like five minutes, Niall.” Louis said. “Don’t be so dramatic.” Louis stood up and fixed himself. “Fold the blankets that you’ve used, including the ones Liam used. Don’t leave it messy.”

“Okay, daddy.” Niall said with a grunt. He did follow Louis’ orders and piled up the blankets and pillows he used in one corner of Harry’s room.

The three of them did their usual morning routine and in about thirty minutes were already in Louis’ house. They couldn’t fall back asleep when they get to Louis’ house. Harry and Niall walked to the Big Lots store 3 blocks away and bought ingredients for breakfast.

 

** 14 February 2016 **

“Told you it’d be the perfect time to go!” Niall said as they queued up to buy their tickets. They were at Six Flags Magic Mountain, and there were fewer people than Louis expected. Whenever he’d been there, the lines were always so long that they’d end up only catching 5-6 rides at most. “Everyone else would go on dates today, it’s perfect!”

“Good call, Niall.” Louis patted his back. “I love roller coasters!” Louis said. “I can’t wait to ride the X2.” Louis could also feel the excitement from his companions. “So how should we do it, lads? We could build it up, start from the mildest roller coaster to the most extreme or…”

“I’d rather do it by location, that way we get a mix but let’s save X2 for last, so it’d be the grand finale.” Harry suggested thoughtfully. “Also we won’t have run back and forth from one ride to another, that would only tire us out, and I don’t know about you, but I scream a lot, which could also be tiring.”

“Next” the cashier called out. All three of them went up to the counter and bought their tickets. She wrapped a red band around each of their wrists indicating that they were allowed to go on whichever ride they wanted.

They walked past the entrance and grabbed a map near them to determine what ride they’d go on first. “Where’s Liam again?” Niall asked.

“He has a date.” Louis said.

“What? Why don’t I know about this.” Niall said outraged.

“Beats me.” Louis said. “I don’t even know who his date is.”

“You didn’t ask?”

Harry took out a pen from his pocket, because only he would have a pen in these types of situations. Louis continued talking. “No, he just sent me a text. You know how secretive he can be when it comes to dating, we didn’t know about Sophia until two months later.”

“I reckon something was weird.” Niall started. “He’s been off, like leaving early and stuff, and he doesn’t hang around us much.” He scratched his forehead. “Not that we don’t spend enough time together as it is, but you know, you and Harry are kind of in your own little world whenever we’re hanging out together.”

Harry looked up from his map. He already ticked off the names of all the rides they definitely had to go on. He squinted his eyes and creases formed in his forehead. “What do you mean? You’re as much a part of our world.” He said.

They started walking to the nearest roller coaster and waited for their turn in line. Niall took his queue to continue. “You two just spend so much time together that everything you do seems to be in sync now, like a movement from one makes the other respond so easily.”

“Are you jealous, Nialler?” Louis said. “Do you miss me?” He continued tauntingly.

“Sometimes, yeah.” Harry and Louis give each other a look, surprised by Niall’s sincerity.

“I’m sorry, Niall.” Harry said. “If you miss Louis, I think you could always hang out just the two of you, like you used to. I also didn’t mean for you to feel left out. I love it when you're around, you’re always so happy and cheerful.”

“I didn’t mean to offend you.” Niall said. “I love Louis, and I love you, Harry.” He held up both his arms in surrender. “Like, platonically.” He clarified laughing.

“No homo.” Harry said. All three still laughing.

“And I also like that you’re there, you’re my best friend now too.” Niall was cut off by Louis’ huff. “Don’t worry, daddy, you and papa can share me.”

The metal barrier in front of them opened and they walked to the cart in front of them and sat down. Anticipation filled their blood, excitement coursed through their whole bodies, ready to for the adrenaline to fuel them up for the rest of the day.

...oOo...

“Why did you have to get a bottomless bottle!” Louis said.

“It was cheap! I can’t say no to cheap food and beverage.” Niall answered, taking another sip from his red bottle.

“Yeah, but now you have to go to the bathroom, and you’re still sipping.”

“Forgive me if I don’t want to be dehydrated.” Niall said as he held the bottle towards Harry. “Can you hold this for me, Harry.”

“And now you’re bothering people.” Louis said exasperatedly.

Harry took the bottle and smiled. “Go now, Nialler so we have time for other rides, we’ll wait for you by the benches.” Harry pointed at a row of benches near the game booths.

“Make it fast!” Louis said but Niall was already speed-walking towards the restroom. They watched Niall’s retreating figure before walking towards the benches.

As soon as they sat down, Harry stood back up. “Lou, I’m going to play in one of these booths because I want that giant teddy bear.” He pointed at one of the bears hanging from the nearest game booth.

Louis stood on his feet. “Wanna make it interesting?”

Harry turned to look at Louis. “What do you mean?”

“Let’s compete, if you win, you get the bear, and if I win, I’ll get the Superman Cape.” Louis said.

“You’re on!” Harry said. “But what do we play?”

“It doesn’t matter, I’m going to win anyway.” Louis said confidently. “You choose.”

Harry arched his eyebrows as he scanned the different game booths. There’s one where they would toss rings into bowling pins, one where they would hit as many animal standees as they could and many others to choose from. Harry chose one where they would be raising rubber ducks by squirting water to make it move across a small pool of water.

Harry paid the booth master and both he and Louis positioned themselves behind the squirt gun. The booth master signaled for them to start and it took a few tries before Louis found his groove. He pressed the button to squirt the liquid off the spout of the gun to make his rubber duck move. He looked towards Harry’s duck then to Harry and found that he was struggling.

Harry was biting his bottom lip in concentration, determined to win. Louis laughed at what he saw but continued pressing and his duck flawlessly swam across the finish line. Louis pumped his fist in the air and Harry scrunched up his face in disappointment.

“Sir, what price would you like?” The booth master asked Louis.

“Hmm” Louis said. He crossed his left arm below his chest and rested his right arm on top and scratched his chin, pretending to give it serious thought. He lifted his eyebrows and looked towards Harry who was looking back with faint amusement. “I’ll take the white teddy bear.” He said and Harry’s face became expressionless.

The booth master got one of the bears from his stocks and handed it to Louis. “Good choice.” He said, fake enthusiasm reeking in his voice.

Louis grabbed the bear and walked towards Harry. “Happy Valentine’s, Harold.” He said and gave the bear to Harry.

“Really?” Harry said, smile widening in his face.

“Yeah!” Louis said. “I was really going to give it to you, I just wanted to play.”

Harry took the bear. “Thank you.”

 

** 20 February 2016 **

It was two weeks before their midterm exams, all practices and extracurriculars were suspended until the last day of exams. The lads went to Harry’s house, since it is the one nearest to school, to go and study.

Harry was weirded out by the boys actually studying, whenever they were all together, they would usually be playing video games or soccer or anything else but cracking a book open. They are all scattered around the dining room area with different books propped open in front of them. It was peculiar for teenage boys to start studying weeks in advance, but they all wanted to get into good colleges, and having decent grades would surely help the cause.

They’ve come up with a system to make study plans and outlines which, through a miracle, they all stuck to. Harry was used to this type of studying, as it was what he used to do before, since he really didn’t have any close friends. On the other hand, he could see that Louis, Niall and Liam were struggling with being sedentary and just reading.

“Why don’t we make this into a game?” Harry addressed the room. He was met with blank stares and confused looks.

“Make what into a game?” Niall asked.

“This,” Harry pointed to his notes “studying.” He said as if the answer were so obvious. “You guys look bored out of your minds, nothing will stick if you’re not really paying attention.”

“Let’s give it a go then.” Louis closed his book. “What did you have in mind?”

“Since we still have two weeks to actually study, we have plenty of time.” Harry started. “We’ll get all the boring stuff out of the way first, every day this week we should pick one of our classes to make questions for. So while we’re studying, instead of just reading, we make up questions and put them together.”

“Okay.” Liam said tentatively. “Then?”

“Then by the end of the week we would have a lot of questions that could possibly be asked in our exams, and we could use that to quiz each other. We’ll take turns in asking questions, and each correct answer will correspond to a point. The person with the highest number of points wins.”

“What does the winner get?” Niall asks.

“The winner will decide, but just small stuff, I guess, like ice cream or something like that.” Louis suggested.

“Wait, wait, it wouldn’t be fair for maths, since you two” Liam gestured towards Harry and Niall “are taking AP.”

“Then for that subject it’ll just be Niall versus me, and Louis vs you.” Harry said. “That okay?”

“Sounds fair.” Louis said.

 

** 7 March 2016 **

Louis’ alarm went off so he stretched out his arm and fumbled for his phone on top of the bedside table to turn it off. Once the sound was cut off he blinked his eyes open, waiting for them to adjust to the light. He scrolled through his contacts until he found the name he was looking for and pressed the call button.

“Hrrgo” the voice from the other line said.

“Good morning to you too, sleepy head!” Louis was surprisingly chipper that morning.

“Too loud, hnngggh” the words were muffled by a pillow.

“Wake up, Niall James Horan!” Louis said as he stood up and made his bed, holding his phone up between his shoulder and cheek as he fixed the pillows. “We have our exams today and you asked me to wake you up so you won’t be late.”

“Okay, okay! I’ll take a shower now.”

“See you at the bus stop in thirty minutes.” Louis hung up the phone and went for the shower.

This is great, he thought. Louis wasn’t nervous at all, considering that he was going to have exams for the whole week. The whole quiz-contest idea of Harry worked like a charm. He was confident that he’d be able to answer the questions in his test. That brilliant boy made studying fun, who even knew Louis would like studying?

 

** 9 March 2016 **

The day of the math test, Louis’ confidence waivered a little bit. It suddenly changed when he went up to his locker to find a note inserted in his cubby. It was written in a lovely script.

_Louis, you’ve come a long way. You can do this. Believe in yourself. I believe in you. – H._

Louis just smiled and placed the note inside his math book.

...oOo...

Harry knew that of all the subjects, Louis was fretting Math. Harry doesn’t get it because Louis has done really well.  They had a rough start because Louis was impatient at first, but once he got into the rhythm of solving the problems, he could do it on his own, with no problem. Sometimes what Louis needs is just someone to encourage him.

That’s why, the morning of their second exam day, instead of asking Liam to drive by earlier, Harry decided to just walk to school to get some exercise and to drop a note for Louis. Harry was confident that Louis would do well.

 

** 11 March 2016 **

After the last of their exams, the boys went to celebrate by having a night in, they ordered pizza and sodas and spent the night playing FIFA on Harry’s XBOX 360. They weren’t sure if they had actually done well on their exams, but they sure as hell were glad it was over.

The boys spent Friday night and the all of Saturday just lazing about. Louis and Liam were a bit more on the active side since practices would be back the following Monday.

 

** 18 March 2016 **

In the interval between third and fourth period, Harry was retrieving his gym clothes from his locker. His shirt was folded nicely, and he got his trainers out. An arm wrapped around his body, and he felt someone press his head against his back, the free arm of the person holding a sheet of paper directly in front of Harry’s face.

“Guess who got an A?” Louis said as he tugged on Harry’s arm to turn him around so they were face to face. “and in Math! For crying out loud.”

Harry was all smiles, very proud of Louis. “Congratulations, Lou!” Harry said as he examined the paper Louis was holding. “Knew you could do it!”

“Let’s celebrate tonight at Niall’s.” Louis said in a whisper. “His brother, Greg, could get us a keg.” Louis got the paper from Harry. “That rhymed!” He opened his locker and pinned the test paper on the interior.

Harry wasn’t sure about the drinking part, but hey, he could still go and celebrate with Louis. “Thanks, again, Hazza.” Louis said and gave him a short hug.

They hurry in fixing their things before going their separate ways to their respective classes.

 ...oOo...

Louis was wasted. He didn’t know how he got back to his house, or to his room. He was in his room right? He opened his eyes to check, and he saw the familiar ceiling where a crack ran from one corner to the center near the light bulb. Yup, he was in his room. His head was resting on something soft. It wasn’t a pillow or his furry blanket, and it was moving. It was also  making sounds, sounding a lot like his name.

“Louis!” The voice said in a whisper. “Did you pass out?” He felt a hand reach for his arm, gently squeezing and pulling. “Louis.”

All Louis could manage to do was whimper. “Your eyes are open.” The voice said, and he felt something shift from beneath him and suddenly he can see Harry’s face hovering above him. He was resting on Harry, but now he was replaced by a pillow, which wasn’t as comfortable. “It’s a good thing your mom was already asleep.” Harry said. “She didn’t see you drunk.”

Louis sat up, which was a bad move since his head was overcome with stars and a slight throbbing. He closed his eyes willing the dull pain to go away. “Hey, why don’t you just lay back down? I’ll get you some water.” Harry said. “You think you’re gonna be okay without me?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded, and Harry stood up, causing the bed to shift. Louis’ eyes were still closed but instead of lying down, he rested his back against the headboard. He massaged his temple while waiting for Harry. “Here.” Harry said as he handed him a glass of water. He opened his eyes to drink.

It was still dark, the only light coming from the moon and a nearby lamp post. Louis was glad the light in the room was not turned on. Louis thought that Harry might have decided to just sleepover, he might have agreed but he had no recollection. He looked at his bedside table and saw that the digital clock read 2:00. He stretched his arms to put down the glass beside the clock. He wanted to say things, to tell Harry to rest up and maybe ask if he could use his arm as a pillow but he couldn’t talk. Instead he looked at Harry who was apparently observing him.

Their eyes met, Harry’s tired eyes were lit by the light outside. Louis felt a rush of feelings inside of him. He felt it too the night they were stargazing. That’s why he got Harry that moon charm, because the moon lights up his eyes just right, and it was a struggle then not to look away. But in that moment, in Louis’ room, Louis wanted to look away, but he couldn’t. It felt like he could just stare at those emerald eyes forever. It felt like he was flying, and he knew it wasn’t the alcohol, he felt lighter than air, like any moment he could just be whisked off by a soft breeze, but at the same time it was grounding him, holding him in place, he couldn’t move. He wanted to get closer, felt the urge to touch Harry’s hair, to feel the softness of his skin under his fingertips.

Louis shifted to his knees to move closer but he saw that Harry froze, so he stopped moving closer. “Were you going to kiss me?” Harry asked as his shoulders slumped forward.

Louis still couldn’t find his voice, so he only nodded. He wasn’t sure if he was going to kiss Harry, he just knew he wanted to be closer. When Harry put it into words, Louis became sure. That was what he was about to do, he wanted to kiss him. To kiss the boy who made him feel things he never felt before. The boy whose eyes sparkle in the glimmer of the moonlight.

Louis waited for Harry’s response, not moving an inch in case Harry didn’t want to be kissed. His eyes searched for answers in Harry’s. Harry smiled and nodded infinitesimally, encouragingly, and that’s all Louis needed. He surged forward but stopped leaving an inch of space between their lips. He could feel Harry’s warm breath hit his face, but he needed to be sure that he wouldn’t pull away.

He also wanted a few seconds longer to stare into Harry’s eyes. In that moment, Louis was blocking the light from the windows, he used to think it was the moon that lit up Harry’s eyes, but he realized it must have been just Harry. Louis could tell that Harry’s pupils were blown out, with only a sliver of green visible around the edges. It was still sparkling, still beautiful, still Harry.

Louis closed his eyes, committing Harry’s profile to memory. Harry leaned his head forward so that their foreheads are touching. Louis took it as his cue and pressed his lips against Harry’s. It was the softest of kisses, a sweet peck on the lips. He pulled away to check if it was okay, but before he could doubt himself, Harry kissed him back.

He could feel Harry’s plush lips sliding between his, could taste the sweetness in his lips as he licked them lightly. Their lips molded together, and his hands made their way up to Harry’s hair and the small of his back. Harry placed his hands on Louis’ shoulder and traced little circles along the back of his neck. Their bodies pressed closer together until not one air molecule could pass between them. They sunk into each other, savoring every minute and every breath.

Harry’s lips were rough against his, but in a good way. He could feel the bumps on his lips where Harry bites frequently. Louis felt the pressure every time Harry would close and suck in, he returned the kiss with just as much fervor. They moved together, perfectly in sync, just like in every other thing they do. One movement eliciting a reaction from the other. There were soft moans, but never too loud, hot breath all around.

Harry was the one who pulled away first. He gazed into Louis’ eyes and gave him a smile. “Let’s get some rest.” Harry said as he stroked Louis’ cheeks.

Louis still couldn’t talk mostly because he was surprised about what had just happened. “I hope you remember this tomorrow.” Harry fluffed the pillows and made to rest on the bed. Louis followed him and rested on his side so that he was facing Harry. He had one final look at the dark jade eyes in front of him before they closed his and both of them drifted off to sleep.

 

** 19 March 2016 **

It’s been almost three whole hours since they’ve woken up. It was a Sunday and Jay had taken Phoebe and Daisy to go shopping for clothing with her shortly after they’d all had breakfast. Louis had practice that afternoon and Niall and Harry decided that they would watch and support the team. They were a week away from their biggest game of the season and scouts were invited to watch the players.

The problem was, Harry didn’t know what to do with himself when they were alone. Did Louis even remember they kissed last night? Did this mean that Louis liked him? Because after that kiss, Harry was more than convinced that he liked Louis.

He was the first one to wake up that morning, and he saw Louis’ gorgeous profile still asleep, breathing steadily, peaceful. With him he felt he could find peace in his own self as well. He was a little blissful and wistful when he slid out of bed and went to the kitchen to help Jay prepare their breakfast.

When they were alone, the feeling changed. He felt excited, and nervous at the same time, physical turmoil was going on in his insides. He couldn’t bring the kiss up, Harry hated confrontation, especially when there is a chance he would just get his heart crushed into a million pieces.

Harry was in the living room flipping through the pages of a magazine without really reading its contents, while a personal debate took place in his head.

“Hey.” Harry’s trance was broken. Louis walked from the kitchen to the living room to join Harry on the couch.

Harry looked up from the magazine he was pretending to peruse without knowing what to expect. His lifted his eyebrows and asked “you ready?”

Louis was already donning his soccer kit, so Harry began to close the magazine and stand but Louis held his hand out gesturing for him to remain seated. Harry had a nagging feeling in his stomach that he wouldn’t like where the conversation was headed. “No, let’s talk first.”

Harry debated feigning ignorance in his head, but ultimately decided to just keep his mouth shut, he was not sure what Louis was about to say, it might turn out fine. It didn’t.

Louis sat beside him. “So, about last night.” Louis tried to look at Harry but then lowered his gaze into his own lap. “I’m sorry.”

You don’t have to be sorry, Harry thought, but didn’t say out loud, he just let Louis go on.

“I was drunk, and I know that it’s not a good excuse, but, yeah.” Harry frowned, but Louis didn’t see because he was keeping his eyes away from Harry’s face. Louis looked up. “I’m sorry.” He repeated.

“You didn’t like it?” Harry wanted to ask if Louis regretted it, if he wanted Harry to disappear, but Harry chose words that would make the situation lighter, because he’s afraid he might cry. He actually thought Louis would like him back. He kept repeating to himself that they were friends, just friends, and for a while he believed that. All the touches, the conversations, the silences that they had were really just because they were friends, he didn’t know he’d fallen until it was too late. Louis saying he was sorry for kissing him just put the lid in the hole he was in.

“No, no, I’m pretty sure I liked it.” Louis chuckled. How dare he chuckle when Harry’s heart was breaking? “I just don’t think it would lead to anything, because, you know, we’re friends.”

“Oh.” Harry said. He’s a good actor though, or at least he thought so. He schooled his expression into a smile “okay.” His appearance was the total opposite of what he was feeling.

A car horn blasted from outside which made Harry jump and look out the window. It was Niall with Greg’s pick-up truck. Louis picked up his practice bag and Harry followed him as they headed towards the vehicle.

Harry was wearing a borrowed shirt and jeans from Louis, which was probably the closest he would get to Louis. He shouldn’t have been feeling sad because of what happened, he knew it was coming, he half-expected it, but it didn’t mean it would hurt any less. He could tell Louis, yes, it was an option, but Harry was afraid of losing their friendship, the way they were, and the way they would banter. How, when he’s cold he could just grab one of Louis arms and squeeze it until Louis would make him warm. The way Louis always managed to fall asleep on Harry’s shoulder. The way everything was so domestic. So, no, he couldn’t tell Louis.

Louis opened the door to the passenger seat and sat inside, while Harry stayed in the back. “What is up with my parentals?” Niall asked. “Are you sure you could even go to practice, Lewis? You were pretty hammered last night.”

“I’m fine now, ate a lot of bagels to soak up the alcohol.” Louis said and gave Harry a nod through the rear view mirror. “Harry took care of me.” He turned to look at Harry directly. “And I haven’t thanked you. So thank you, Haz!” He smiled cheerily, as if they never kissed.

Harry returned the smile as best he could and said “Of course, I got your back, what are friends for?” maybe a little sarcastically, but Louis didn’t catch it.

“Aren’t you hungover, young Niall?” Louis asked.

“I can handle my alcohol.” Niall said while drumming his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the music blasting from the speakers. “I’m one-sixteenth Irish, you know.”

...oOo...

Usually, only a few people would go to team practices, especially during the weekends, mostly cheerleaders.

Niall and Harry took their usual spots on the bleachers, five steps up and in the center where they could train their eyes on both goals without straining their necks too much. Harry was extremely quiet while watching the game, his eyes focused on the field. He barely notices when Liam successfully blocks a goal and a familiar voice, not Niall’s, shouted “Go Payno!” drawing out the last syllable.

“Harry,” Niall said as he placed his arm around Harry’s shoulder, an awkward feat considering Harry was much taller than him, but it’s Niall so he just leaned down into his touch. “tell old Nialler what’s wrong.”

“Nothing.” Harry said.

“Don’t lie to me, you’re too quiet today, not cheering enough. The practice is already halfway over and your voice still isn’t hoarse.” Niall started playing with Harry’s curls.

“You really like my hair, don’t you?” Harry asked as he began to relax in Niall’s soothing touch.

“Yes, but that’s not the point. What happened?”

“We kissed.” Harry said in a whisper.

“Finally!” Niall said.

Harry moved away from Niall’s hold so he could face him. “What?” He asked.

“It’s been a long time coming, I’ve been waiting for you two to get together. Why aren’t you happy, though?” Niall asked.

“Because it was just a kiss, he said it wouldn’t lead to anything, that we’re friends.” Harry said.

“Did you say you want it to be more?” Niall asked.

“No,” Harry shook his head. “I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“It’s Louis, how could you ruin your friendship? Even if he doesn’t feel the same, he wouldn’t treat you any different.” Niall said.

“Wouldn’t that be awkward? Him knowing I want us to be more, it just wouldn’t be the same.”

“You don’t even know how he feels.”

“I do, he already said he doesn’t want it to be anything more, that he’s sorry for the kiss.”

Niall contemplated this statement, weighed what he was about to say next. “It was just his knee-jerk reaction, he wasn’t sure how you wanted to proceed, if I’m right, you stayed quiet and waited for him to react?” Niall asked.

Harry confirmed this by nodding. “The kiss happened around dawn, I think, it was still dark, then we didn’t talk until morning.”

“And Jay and the twins were there, so that means PG talk only.”

Harry nodded again. “I helped Jay cook.”

“And maybe while Louis was alone he was working himself up, didn’t know what you wanted, so he’s just protecting his heart by being the first one to say he just wants to be friends.”

“Or maybe he truly only wants to be friends.”

“Well, I guess you’ll never know unless you ask.”

“The big game is coming up, if they win, I’ll tell him.” Harry said.

“Okay, but you know, I’ve seen this coming.”

“How?”

“You two are just inseparable, as I said, too in sync. You move together seamlessly, a good team, and you’re not even out on the field with him, it’s just everyday mundane tasks. I don’t know, I just really see my parents, when they were still alive, in you two.” Niall said, and all Harry could think to do was give him a hug.

“I don’t think I’ll have the courage to tell him. What if it’s only me, what if he doesn’t want us to be something more?”

“What if he does?” Niall said. “I’m pretty sure he does, but one of you has got to make the first move.”

 

** 26 March 2016 **

The buzzer went off indicating the game was over. The Bellflower Buccaneers won the match three to one against the Lakewood Leopards. Louis scored the final goal for the team.

Niall and Harry waited for the other two by the stands. “So they won.” Niall said.

“I know, Niall.” Harry said as he placed an arm around Niall’s shoulders and ducked him down to give his head a good knuckle-scratch. “I was watching with you.”

Niall caught Harry’s wrists and pushed it away from him. “You know what I mean.” He said.

“I don’t know how.”

“It’s Louis.” Niall shrugged his shoulders. “You know how to talk to him,” Niall tilted his head to the side and rested his body against the higher tier of the bleachers and spread his arms wide. “heck, at times you communicate wordlessly.”

“You know this is different.”

“It is, but I’ll still be here. And Louis is Louis, you know how he is, he won’t treat you any different if he doesn’t feel the same way.” Niall leaned in to whisper to Harry. “But between the two of us, he’s never been this way with the girls he’s dated.”

Harry didn’t know why, but Niall’s words gave him a little bit of confidence, and courage. There might be a chance that Louis liked him, and he thinks that he’d rather know than keep on wondering.

 

** 27 March 2016 **

Harry gathered all the courage he could that Sunday morning. It was a clear day, the sun shone brightly, the first week of spring. If it were any indication of how the day was going to be, then Harry was about to have a great day, but sunny days weren’t always the best.

It was the day Harry set out to tell Louis how he felt about the kiss, he felt nervous but at the same time, excitement coursed through his body like electricity that powered him.

He spent all day practicing how to say everything to Louis. An internal monologue went through his head the whole day, even as he accompanied his mom shopping for household goods. He was jittery and jumpy, but he surprised himself by how calm he drove for his mom that day despite the internal freak out that went on in his head.

When he got to Louis’ house he stood by the steps leading to the door and rang the doorbell. In his hand he held a sweater Louis had left at his house, his other hand absently toyed with the moon charm hanging off the chain around his neck.

A few seconds later, Jay opened the door. “Hello, Harry!” She said as she gave him a hug.

“Hi!” He said curtly while they pulled away.

Jay turned to call for Louis. “Louis! Harry’s here.” She faced Harry again. “Come in, love.” She waved for him to pass through the doorway and into their home.

“It’s alright.” Harry said. “I won’t be here long.” Actually, Harry just wanted an easy escape if things didn’t go according to plan. At least then, he wouldn’t be stuck inside the house and think of a polite reason to give Jay and the twins when he leaves.

Harry pushed those thoughts away and tried to stay positive. He thinks there might be a chance Louis liked him back.

“Suit yourself.”

Just then, Louis appeared behind his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and waved before turning away. “I’ll leave you to it.” She said before Louis closed the door.

“Hey, Haz!” Louis smiled.

Harry couldn’t help the fluttering in his stomach. It was already night time, and a cool gentle breeze whiffed past them, hinting that the winter was over. “Hi.” He managed to say.

“What’s up?” Louis asked, as he led him to sit on the bench in the porch.

“I just wanted to return your sweater.”

Of course Louis saw right through him. “That’s the lamest excuse ever.” Louis huffed. “Why are you really here?”

Harry sat beside Louis and looked at him. Yes, he practiced what to say, but he wasn’t looking at Louis’ face directly then. His beautiful face distracted Harry, and the words he had intended to say slowly slipped out of his mind. It wasn’t fair, really. Louis looked devastatingly beautiful, but Harry had an inkling that by the end of the night, he’d be the one devastated. But he had to try, right?

“I wanted to talk to you about the kiss.” Harry finally said.

Louis expression shifted from amusement to something else, maybe confusion, maybe even anger. His eyes had a flash of excitement though, so everything that went on threw Harry off. “I thought we already talked about it?” Louis said.

“Actually,” Harry suddenly felt shy, it was the first time he felt like censoring himself in front of Louis. He’s always comfortable, saying anything he wants, but maybe not at that time. Surely, Louis didn’t change, Harry thought as he powered through the speech he rehearsed, tweaking it a little to fit the conversation. “You talked about it. I have some thoughts I’d like to share.”

Vertical creases lined the gap between Louis’ eyebrows. “Okay.” Louis said with hesitation. “What are your thoughts?”

Harry’s heart stopped beating, this was his moment. “I agree that the kiss was good, and I liked it too.” Harry smiled coyly and tried his best to look Louis straight the eyes. “I just don’t agree that it couldn’t have led to something more.”

The lines in Louis’ face grew deeper as he processed what Harry was trying to say.

Harry looked at him expectantly, but Louis was not speaking. “Okay.” Harry said as he exhaled a breath out of his mouth. “In case you still don’t know where I’m going,” Harry paused to look for answers in Louis’ vacant face. “I...”

Louis cut him off and placed a hand to cover Harry’s mouth. “No!”

It was Harry’s turn to be confused, more than he already was.

“Don’t say it.”

Harry pulled Louis hand away. “Why not?”

“Because I don’t want it out.” Louis said, and Harry thought he was prepared, ready for anything that Louis might have to say, but he wasn’t. “Look, Haz, you’re my friend, I don’t want you to have to say what you were about to say and me not say it back. Then things would turn awkward, and it just wouldn’t be the same. I don’t want it to ruin our friendship.”

“But you already know what I was going to say.” Harry said.

“No.” Louis shook his head. “No, I don’t. I have a feeling, but I don’t exactly know what you were about to say.”

“Is there really no chance at all?” Harry pleaded with his eyes. Tears started to pool around his eyes, so he looked at the porch light, tilted his head up and willed the liquid not to roll down his face.

“I’m sorry, Haz.” Louis said.  “I’m straight and I don’t want to lose you because of it”

“You won’t.” There were more things Harry wanted to say, but he respected Louis’ request. It didn’t mean that at that moment he wasn’t falling apart inside. His silence was interrupted by Louis.

 “Can I give you a hug?’”

Harry nodded and opened his arms. Louis was enveloped by Harry who was broader and bigger. He squeezed him tightly, but he knew that if he held on any longer, he might not ever let go, so he did.

Harry stood up and said goodbye. He walked to the car in silence and looked to the house before he opened the door to the driver’s seat.

Louis remained in the porch and waited for Harry to drive off.

Harry decided to go to Niall first, because he felt like crying, and Niall always had a knack for making him feel better. Not how Louis made him feel all fluffy inside, and just generally brighter, but Niall can be a wonderful distraction when needed. Besides, Niall knew what was going on, so he’d be good help.

Niall’s house, oddly enough, was situated directly behind Louis’. It only took a minute from the time Harry put the car on gear to the time he parked. He willed himself not to give in to his feelings yet. He turned off the engine and hopped off the driver’s seat. He had no idea what to say, he just needed a friend.

He made his way to the front door and pressed the doorbell. He heard the scuffling of feet from the other side before the door was opened. It was Niall. Harry melted at the sight of him and immediately clung on and started sobbing.

Niall remained silent and just hugged Harry, rubbing his back, while repeatedly mumbling “it’s okay, it’s gonna be okay.” They stayed that way for a minute or so, before Niall half carries him to his bedroom.

Harry sat on Niall’s bed and wiped his eyes using his hands.

Niall took the place beside Harry and placed an arm around his shoulder. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Harry didn’t speak but nodded his head.

“Did you tell him?” Niall pressed, concern lined his tone.

“He didn’t even want to hear it, he cut me off.” Harry said as fresh tears pooled in his eyes, threatening to stream out.

Niall squeezed his arm. “I’m sorry, Haz.” He shook his head. “I genuinely believed there was something.”

“He said, he just wanted to be friends, or something to that effect.”

 

** 28 March 2016 **

Louis didn’t have lunch with them, and Harry only saw him in the classes they had together, even during the interval period when they had to retrieve books from their lockers, Louis wasn’t around.

It was harder in the afternoon, where they were seated next to each other in both classes. The thing was, Louis was his usual loud self, filling the entire room with his presence, he talked animatedly with their classmates but never initiated conversation with Harry. Harry was with Niall in the morning classes, and he was glad because Niall was an angel trying to keep his mind off Louis. He had no buffer for the afternoon classes, and just stayed in on himself.

Harry and Louis would routinely go from their fifth period class to their lockers then walk to their sixth period class together. The only time Louis spoke to him that day was to tell him he was going straight to sixth period. When the final bell rang, Louis didn’t even wait for him and just bolted out the door.

This wasn’t what Harry had expected. When Louis told him not to say the words, it was because he wanted to remain friends, he said he didn’t want things to be awkward between them. Then why was he avoiding Harry?

Harry was not free from fault as well, but It wasn’t like he’s the one who’s supposed to reach out first. He was the one ready to bare out his soul, the least Louis could do was remain true to his words.

A mixture of feelings stirred within Harry. He felt regret, because maybe if he didn’t initiate the conversation, things wouldn’t be the way they were. Maybe if he had stopped Louis from kissing him he wouldn’t know what he was missing, and therefore he wouldn’t be missing it right now. He felt sad, because he felt like he lost one of his closest friends, possibly the only best friend he’s had in a long time. He felt frustrated, in some ways at Louis, but mostly at himself for not being able to articulate what he was feeling.

 

** 30 March 2016 **

The most Harry and Louis communicated that week was through a note. Harry woke up early that day and at seven on the dot, Liam’s car was already pulling up in their driveway to pick him up. Liam knew there was something wrong with Harry and Louis, but he didn’t ask for anything specific. It was obvious to everyone, they weren’t their usual tactile selves, all over each other. Harry missed that.

When they got to school, he planned on just skipping going to his locker and just head for first period just bringing his backpack with him. He thought about it for a while but decided against it in hopes that he might see Louis and maybe say hello or something. To his disappointment, Louis wasn’t there.

He twisted the knob to enter his locker combination and found a note addressed to him in a familiar scrawl. Harry’s heart lit up with hope.

_Haz,_

_Thanks for tutoring me. I feel like, now, I should try to do my best and study alone._

_x,_

_Louis_

 

Harry’s heart fell upon reading the note. As it turned out, Louis wanted to cut ties with him. On the other hand, Louis didn’t need that much help already, he already found his own style for studying, so he didn’t need Harry’s help in that department.

Teaching Louis made Harry feel needed, and he loved that feeling. Harry didn’t know how to respond so he just scribbled an “ok” and beside it an attempt to draw a smiley, the result conveying how he felt; utterly dejected. He crossed the smiley out and just signed the note with an “H”. He inserted the note in the cubby right next to his.

...oOo...

Niall was waiting outside of his class for the last period. Louis bolted out again after uttering a goodbye in his general direction. Harry wasn’t quite sure whether it was directed to him so he smiled just in case. He packed up his bag and headed for the door.

Niall stretched his arms forward and pinched Harry’s cheeks while cooing. Harry couldn’t help but smile, ever since that fateful night, Niall has been trying to keep Harry’s mind occupied with other things.

Harry tickled Niall so that he would let go. Harry placed an arm around Niall, he’s only as tall as Louis so Harry towers over him. Niall is like the little brother Harry’s always wanted. “H, let’s go to your house!” Niall quipped.

“I thought that was a given.” Since they stopped watching the soccer team practice, they spent their time in Harry’s house playing video games while waiting for cookies to bake.

“No, today, I have a surprise for you.” Niall declares.

“How do you have a surprise for me in my own house?” Harry asked.

Niall thought about it for a while. “I know the right people.”

“Okay, then.” Harry was sure he was going to appreciate what Niall had in store.

...oOo…

Niall’s surprise was Gemma, which Harry discovered when he saw her Vios parked in the driveway. He turned to Niall and gave him a big grin upon seeing the car. “How did you get Gemma to come?” Harry wanted to squeeze Niall and thank him so he did.

Niall rubbed his back but only answered once they let go. “I’ve been meaning to tell you.” Niall said. “Gemma and I have been texting.”

“What?” Harry asked, a smile was forming on his lips. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I thought it might be weird.” Niall said sheepishly. “I like her.”

“I know.” Harry said. “You couldn’t be more obvious the first time you met.”

“You’re okay with it?”

“Yes.” Harry said. “You’re an okay guy.” Harry hoped he could convey how much he appreciates his friendship with Niall.

“Thanks, mate!”

Harry opened the door to his house and gestured for Niall to go in.

“Maybe not today.” Niall smiled. “I think maybe you need to talk to your sister.” The truth is, Harry didn’t really mind if Niall were there but he had been dumping all his emotions on him for the past few days, so Harry didn’t press.

“Thank you for this, Niall.” Harry gave him another hug.

“Sure, say hi to Gems for me.”

Niall gave him a salute and walked towards the sidewalk back to school to catch the late bus going home.

...oOo...

Harry smelled pastry being baked in the kitchen. “Gemma” he called out, prolonging the last syllable in an effort to sound happy. Of course he wasn’t, but he was trying to compartmentalize, no point in bringing other people’s moods down.

Niall must have already clued Gemma in, because when Harry walked to the kitchen counter to greet her, he saw that she had already baked dark velvet cupcakes. They’re Harry’s favorite, and his mom would usually bake them when he felt sad.

“Hazza!” Gemma greeted him, matching his enthusiasm. She stretched her arms wide so she could wrap him into an embrace. “Is everything alright, little brother?”

“Can I have a cupcake first before we talk?” Harry asked as he grabbed the nearest cupcake and added more frosting to it.

“Sure, bud.”

...oOo...

They took their conversation to the living room. To Harry’s surprise, he didn’t cry, maybe his tears already ran out, or maybe he’s just getting better at the compartmentalizing thing.

“I’m sorry, Haz.” Gemma said and furrowed her eyebrows. “From what Niall told me about it, he was also sure Louis felt the same, but it’s peculiar that he’s avoiding you after saying he wants to be friends.”

“I know.” Harry propped both of his feet on the side of the sofa and laid his head on Gemma’s lap asking for his head to be massaged.

Gemma complied by combing his hair with her hands. “Did you try approaching him, being the first one to initiate a conversation?”

“Should I be the one to do that?” Harry asked. “Besides, I only see him in class.”

“This could be hard for him too.” Gemma said. “Maybe he’s waiting for you to approach him, to see if _you_ want to be friends, after all, you were the one who poured your heart out. He might not know what to do.”

“But he sent me a note saying he doesn’t want me to tutor him anymore. It makes it seem like he doesn’t want to be alone with me.”

“Do you want to keep him as a friend, Haz?”

Harry had to think about it. “Yes, I had a crush on him since the first time I saw him. He’s my first real crush but he was also my friend, and I don’t want to lose that.”

“Then, give him some time, and maybe talk to him about it. Are you sure that you can be friends with him? Because wanting to be friends is so much different from actually being friends with someone you like.”

Harry didn’t have an answer, he’s never been in this position before. He wanted to try though.

 

** 01 April 2016 **

Coach Dalton trained the team harder that day, increasing their laps and endurance exercises. Louis usually didn’t mind, but he missed Niall and Harry cheering for him. Mostly Harry, if he’s being honest.

He also missed Niall of course, so he was glad when he saw a blonde boy fiddling with his phone while seated on his porch bench. Niall was stretched out on the bench, his legs too long propped over the armrest. “Nialler.” Louis said and Niall lifted his legs and spun around, using his rear as the pivot point and with a heavy thump placed his feet squarely on the floor.

Niall wasn’t smiling, which was unlike him because a smile was always permanently etched on his face. This is how Louis knew there was something wrong. Okay, maybe he knew this was a long time coming, maybe he just wasn’t ready yet. But if Niall was here, and he wasn’t happy, this must mean he’s really hurt Harry.

“Let’s talk, Lewis.” Niall said, trying to sound casual. Niall only ever called Louis Lewis when he was being serious.

Louis sat beside Niall. “What’s up?” he asked.

Niall raised one of his eyebrows and his lips stretched into a thin line. “You tell me.”

“What do you have in mind?” Louis was sure that acting coy wouldn’t work with Niall, but the words were out before he could stop them. “I’m sorry.” He said.

Niall placed a hand on his shoulders. “It’s not me you’re supposed to apologize to, Lou. Why are you being such a twat to Harry?”

“I’m not being a twat.” Louis said. “I’m trying to give him space.”

“Space?” Niall removed his hands from Louis and moved away. “Did Harry ask for space? From what I know, you told him you wanted to be just friends, and he’s expecting you to be his friend.”

“I am trying to be a good friend by staying away.” Louis glanced away.

Niall tilted his head to the side, observing Louis. “Mate, you’re just hurting Harry more.”

“I’m sorry.”  Tears started to cloud his vision, that if he blinked tears would stream down his face.

“Again, I’m not the person you should apologize to.”

“I don’t think I’m ready to see him.” He blinked.

“What are you afraid of, Louis?” Niall pretended that he didn’t see the tears, but Louis was sure that he did.

“I don’t want to lose him.” Louis tried to discreetly wipe the tears away using the back of his hand.

“You won’t. Is that the only thing you’re afraid of?” Niall gave Louis an inquisitive look, as if wanting to say more but also weighing the effects of his words.

Louis stared back. “Just say it, Niall.”

Niall held Louis’ arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I just really thought you felt the same as he did.” He said as he stood up and started to walk towards his own house.

 

** 02 April 2016 **

 The sun was shining through Louis’ window effectively coaxing him out of bed.  He hasn’t slept, but there was no point in lying in bed to wait for sleep anymore. Niall’s words were still in his mind. Harry liked him. He thought Louis felt the same about Harry. Did he like Harry?

 He pushed the thoughts aside and grabbed his trainers and iPod. Maybe a run would clear his head. Surely he didn’t have feelings for Harry. He missed him because they’re friends. He doesn’t have feelings for Harry because Louis only liked girls.

...oOo...

Liam came over later that day. Louis half-expected it to be Harry when the doorbell rang, when he opened the door it was Liam, which was fine.

They went to the backyard and laid in the grass soaking up the sun and the cool breeze that came with spring.

“I have some news.” Liam said.

“You finally going to tell me who’s this mystery person you’ve been seeing?” Louis nudged Liam’s side.

“Yes, among other things.” Liam hooked his fingers together and rested them on his stomach.

Louis closed his eyes and placed his head on his own hands. “Hmm” he said. “Out with it then, Payno.”

There’s a long pause before Liam finally said, “I’ve been going out with Zayn.”

Louis eyes shot open and he quickly sat up “DJ Malik with the blonde streak on his quiff?” He asked, taken aback.

“Yes.” Liam laughed.

“I didn’t know you liked boys.” Louis said.

“I didn’t either. I guess I’ve always seen myself with a girl before, because that’s what was ingrained in me. Like, that’s what was seen as ‘normal’.” He used air quotes around the last word. “I never thought about me liking another gender, but everything was different with Zayn.”

“What do you mean?” Louis inquired. “How was it different?”

“With Danielle and Soph, it was hard. Like, I have to think of what to say, and what to do.  I became very aware of my social cues, like everything was a conscious effort, you know?”

Louis could somehow understand. “How is it with Zayn?”

“Easy.” Liam said. “I only have to be myself and it seems to work out well. No overthinking. It has felt so right.” He paused and bit his bottom lip. “I don’t know if that’s the right word for it, but that’s how it is.”

Louis hummed in agreement. And it hit him.

He had feelings for Harry.

He kissed Liam’s forehead.

Everything he’s ever thought love was supposed to feel, he felt it with Harry. Everything Louis felt he had been missing was in Harry’s eyes.

Why was he having this epiphany now in the middle of the day? He turned to Liam frantically, eyes wide, “Liam, can you please take me to Harry’s?”

Liam sat up and gave Louis a hug. “Took you long enough. I always thought you’d be the first one to tell Harry how you felt.” Did everyone else knew before him?

Louis nods still wrapped in Liam’s arms, “I know, and I’ve been such a jerk to him. Why didn’t I realize it sooner?”

Liam lets out a breathy laugh, “Because you and I are very much alike. It took me months before I could admit to Zayn that I like him.”

“I’m sorry I ruined your moment, I’m really happy for you Liam.” He tightened his arms around Liam. “You need to introduce us to Zayn one of these days.”

“Maybe if you would’ve been having lunch with us, you’d have already met him.” A wave of guilt took over Louis’ face.

“So, he’s met Niall and Harry?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, no, it’s okay. It’s not your fault you were trying to sort things out on your own, I didn’t mean for you to feel guilty.” Liam stood up. “Come on, let’s go get you your happy ending.”

...oOo...

Louis stood in front of Harry’s door feeling nervous. Now that he’s admitted his true feelings to himself, he feels like he’s bursting at the seams. He had to tell Harry and turn everything around. He couldn’t contain it anymore.

His right hand formed a fist, ready to knock on the door, but Louis suddenly let his hand fall back to his side. He had no plan, what would he say? Would Harry even want to see him after what he did? Louis turned around and walked back to the sidewalk.

But he had to tell Harry, so he dug his heel and turned once again towards the house.

This was it, he’s going to knock on the door. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, his knuckles about to touch the wooden door. The door opened before Louis could knock.

“Oh.” A familiar voice said, Louis snapped his eyes open. “Hello, Louis.” Harry smiled at him, but Louis knew that smile was just meant to be cordial, and not friendly, which stung a bit. “We don’t have a tutoring session today, right?” Harry bit his lip closing the door behind him as he stepped out. “I was planning on going for an afternoon jog.” He looked to the sky to see that the sun was about to set.

Louis finally found his voice. “No we don’t.” He looked at Harry’s eyes. To his surprise, even if Harry’s smile did not reach his eyes, they still sparkled like a rare green garnet. It, whatever it was, was still there, holding him in place. “I’m sorry, Harry.”

Harry looked down at his trainers. “Why?”

“I’m sorry that I didn’t let you finish what you were about to say. I’m sorry for avoiding you after saying I wanted to remain friends.” Louis was on a roll. He clasped his hands together to prevent himself from reaching out to Harry, because maybe he didn’t want Louis’ touch. “I’m sorry that I was afraid to admit to myself what I was feeling about you. I’m sorry it took both Niall and Liam talking to me to realize everything.”

Harry looked up and Louis saw a flicker of hope pass through his eyes. “So what do you want from me?” Harry said.

“Your forgiveness, first of all,” Louis tells him with sincerity.

“I don’t know, Louis. It hurt. A lot. I don’t even know why you suddenly stopped talking to me.”  Harry says looking unsure.

“I thought you wanted space.”

“Why were you afraid?” Harry asked him, eyebrows furrowed.

“Because what if I end leaving you? What if you end leaving me?” Louis hadn’t thought about these things before, but it all clicked when Harry asked the questions. “I’m afraid that if it wouldn’t work out, I’d lose you.”

“You wouldn’t have lost me.” Louis knew Harry meant it.

“I’m sorry, Harry. I hope we can be okay again.” Louis pleads, his eyes searching Harry’s face for any sign of relief.

Harry looked at Louis, any uncertainty he might have shown before gone, “We’re okay.”

“Can we hug it out?” Louis asked sheepishly. “I missed you.”

Harry smiled at him and opened his arms, welcoming Louis into them. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s torso, his hands meeting as he held on tight. His head rested on Harry’s chest, and there’s no place else he’d rather be.

He hooked his chin on Harry’s shoulder to whisper. “I actually have something else to tell you.”

Harry broke away from their hug to look at Louis. “What is it?” Harry asked.

“I love you.” Louis grinned up at him. “A lot. And I didn’t realize it at first, because everything we did felt so normal and just right. You know what I mean?”

Harry only managed to smile this time it reached all the way up to his beautiful eyes.

“I didn’t think anything was out of the ordinary, we were just us. So there wasn’t really a moment when I had to step back and evaluate my feelings, because I didn’t even realize what was happening until it happened. When you were about to tell me you liked me…”

Harry held a finger to his lips interrupting him. “How sure are you that I was going to tell you I loved you?” He raised his eyebrows. “You didn’t let me finish.” He said teasingly.

“When I interrupted you.” Louis corrected himself. “Everything kind of set in, all my fears, what I was feeling. I didn’t know how to properly deal with that, so I just avoided it.” Louis shrugged. “Again I’m sorry, Haz.”

“So in summary?” Harry asked, his slow drawling voice slightly tinted with humor.

“In summary, I’m sorry for being a jerk but I love you and I’m hoping you love me too.” Louis felt like an idiot. What if Harry wasn’t actually going to say he loved him back then?

His thoughts were interrupted when Harry covered his mouth with his. He closed his eyes and kissed him back. His arms finding their way to Harry’s nape, holding him tight. Harry pulled away. “In case you didn’t get that, I love you too.”

Louis smiled, his uncertainties and fears drowned by their kisses. They were in love, and he has no reason to doubt that.

**Author's Note:**

> Woah! Someone made it to the end. Thank you for reading this, please don’t hesitate to leave any comment, good or bad, and I will try my best to use them to improve my writing and story-telling skills. Thank you Thank you Thank you!
> 
> drop by my [tumblr](http://irretrishtible.tumblr.com/ask) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/irretrishtible) if you have any tips/comments/criticisms for this work.  
> Have a lovely day!


End file.
